Kagome soshite sono Inu Doyatsu izuko Ato Hanyou
by Yangu Fuyu
Summary: OOC. AU. Whence running from school in the rainiest day ever, ever feel like theirs something watching you? While running down an ally Kagome meets a glare from a pure white dog, hiding from the rain? T for random foul language.
1. Sono inu doyatsu izuko ato Hanyou

Kagome soshite sono Inu Doyatsu izuko Ato Hanyou

If ya wanna be technical – Hanyou Ato izuko Doyatsu Inu sono soshite Kagome

Don't ask the Japanese have their stuff backwards.

Summary_: OOC. AU. Whence running from school in the rainiest day ever, ever feel like theirs something watching you? While running down an ally Kagome meets a glare from a pure white dog, hiding from the rain? T for random foul language._

Chapter 1 – Sono inu doyatsu izuko ato Hanyou

_Damn rain! Go away!! _Kagome thought while running down a street, she was soaked; she knew it and didn't like it. Turning in a sharp pace, her bag nearly fell off her shoulders. Slowing down to take a breather, she felt something somewhere, stare at her. She looked around her self and saw no one a shiver ran up her spine and she started to walk again. While looking to the left she saw two golden eyes glaring at her she gasped and she stoped moving. It then barked at her, her feet moved backwards as it growled at her as if it was trying to tell her something, most likely to go away. Kagome swallowed and took a breath.

'Hello?' her voice sounded shaky and the golden eyes gleamed at her 'Are you hurt?' she asked the shakiness that was in her voice was gone, the eyes blinked at her almost as if they were suggesting that she had slipped on the IQ scale.

Suddenly Kagome felt dizzy, the rain stopped, the golden eyes weren't glaring at her anymore. Before she knew anything, it was blackness that met her.

Kagome placed her hand on her forehead and sat up groaning only to see the white dog in front of her growling at some stranger when she looked at the stranger she felt dizzy again. Then something happened and she heard a voice

'_I'll get you, you Miko_.'

It started to rain again, she could feel the rain on her head and shoulders, anywhere else but she couldn't see…. she couldn't hear for a while that was until she heard the same voice laugh and a dog whimper. Then everything went silent as her vision gradually came back slowly. What she saw made her gasp in anger, she didn't know what happened, but the pure white dog was on the floor where she had seen it last, and one of its leg was bleeding. Kagome got a strange vibe while looking at the dog, even though it was different then the guys. She pushed it away not caring about it. She went up to the dog and placed her hand on its cheek and it growled. She breathed a sigh knowing it was all right for the time being.

'Now you really are hurt.' She whispered. It seemed to open its eyes and roll them. Kagome frowned at the dogs' ways seemed human.

'Aw-right…. Can you try to walk? Coz I don't think I can carry you…' the dog seemed to get up all right then it yelped and went back to where it was laying

'I guess I can try carrying you, I don't live far away…'

The dog looked at her puzzled, which she noticed.

'I'm gonna take you home and fix you. I can't just leave you to die!' the dog rolled its eyes again and growled

'You're being stubborn… How 'bout I just not help you?' Kagome asked then she got up and took a couple steps back, the dog wasn't even looking at her, her face fell while she sighed, and the dog looked at her.

'Do you wanna die?'

The dog looked like it was thinking on saying yes and no.

'C'mon I need to fix that leg of yours!' she said in an almost plea when the dog looked away again. Tears started to swell in her eyes the dog looked at her suddenly seeing her tears it tried to get up. She watched it as it tried to get up it somehow got up and went by her side.

'You gonna come?' Kagome asked it put another paw forward telling her it was she smiled at it and stretched out her hand to stroke its head but it growled at her, she withdrew her hand and smiled.

'Not the touchy, touchy type, huh?' she said as she got up the dog sneezed.

'Bless you.' She said absentmindedly. The dog frowned at her as she started to walk. She turned around.

'C'mon, my house isn't far from here.' She called to it.

The rain stopped as they exited the ally. Kagome headed down the street the dog next to her. She was about 5' 5" and the dog's back would touch her thigh. The dog yelped and she turned around.

'What's wrong?' she asked panicky. The dog shrugged and got up again shakily. Kagome walked along the sidewalk now and then she'd look down then stop seeing the dog wasn't there. By the time, she got to the shrine she was waiting a lot longer for it to rejoin her she knew it was the lack of blood going around in its body. As soon as it walked into the house, it collapsed. Kagome expected it and ran to find the medical kit she had somewhere.

She ran back into the room. She didn't have a medical permit, not that she cared, just as long as whatever she did stopped the bleeding, she didn't care.

Kagome knew from the face of the dog it was out cold, she sighed then closing the medical kit seeing as she was finished. Seeing the blood drops of the floorboards, she got up leaving the room for the kitchen. She got back and saw the dog was the same. She went over to the blood droplets bent down to them to start cleaning them up.

She looked up to the window again and saw it was raining again. Well at least that's good for one thing, all the blood on the street will be washed away. She thought then she went back to cleaning the floor.

--

Where the fakku am I? My leg… doesn't hurt anymore. Fakku… what the fakku is that I smell!? A girl…? Human… Girl? Oh, must be that baka girl who made me move, how the fakku did she made me move anyway? And why the fakku was I protecting her from that guy? Well I can kinda guess she wouldn't… Fakku I don't know! I just did it… maybe she fixed my leg or something? Like she said? What is she like a baka medical person? Fakku I don't know…

--

The dog opened its eyes and looked around. No one. Before it could do anything, that smell in its nose again; it seized up, and blinked at the sudden immovability of its body. That smell came closer, but was mixed with at least fear, or something...

'Oh, you're awake?'

Its head moved to the voice of a girl who was standing in a doorway.

'You've been out of it since you got in the door, which was at least a couple of hours ago.'

It blinked so she came forward, it couldn't move away because of its leg she sat near its head and continued.

'You're pretty lucky you know that?'

It gave her a face, which said I am? Although she saw through it and kept going.

'Because my family isn't here, my little brother is at Little Boy Bits Camp, my grandad and my mother is over seas, travelling.'

The dog gave her a look, which said what the fakku are you going on about? Are you on crack? She then placed her hand on her forehead and muttered.

'I'm going crazy – I'm talking to a dog.' Her eyes closed again so she couldn't see the dogs glare, she then opened them and looked as if she had an idea, and she looked at the dog who winced.

'You're a guy right?'

It blinked several times, before waiting for any movement of the dogs head she got up and left the room at a fast pace. Leaving the dog confused.

It was awhile before Kagome came back into the room not using the same door she excited from which made the dog even more confused. She came up to it and showed it something – a necklace the dog looked at her as if she had lost more points on her IQ scale. She sat down in front of it.

'If you're a guy, which I'm guessing you are, I'm not gonna go looking or anything, you seem Human so you're probably a Demon right?'

The dog gave her a surprised blink. Kagome took that as the answer she was looking for.

'If I put this around you, it's supposedly meant to let you talk. But I haven't been able to test it coz my family has never had a dog before… Not that I know of anyway, so here.' Kagome said then gave the necklace forward to see what the dog would do. It just stared at it in amazement, but didn't object to it being placed around its neck.

'So... Say something… Like your name…'

_Uh… Testing…?_

Kagome blinked the dog looked at her

_I'm guessing it works, from your face._

'Okay it works, you wanna keep it…?'

_Yeah I think I will, you can get it off when I say right?_

Kagome nodded

_Cool._

'So-o, my names Kagome Higurashi, what's your name?'

_Inuyasha._


	2. A Replacement for Family & Shopping

_Kagome soshite sono Inu Doyatsu izuko Ato Hanyou_

_Chapter 2 – A Replacement for Family & Shopping_

_Summary: OOC. AU. When running from school in the rainiest day ever, ever feel like there is something watching you? While running down an ally Kagome meets a glare from a pure white dog, hiding from the rain. T for random foul language_

Kagome who looked at the watch on her arm then looked back towards Inuyasha

'So, what do you wanna eat?'

…

'Can't remember what you like?'

He shrugged and Kagome smiled.

'Stay there!' she said then rushed out of the room.

_Your weird you know that?!_

He called after her, for a second he thought she didn't hear him.

'Yep!!'

_Weirdo._

He heard her laugh.

She came back in ten minutes later a placed something under his nose.

_What the fakku is this-?_

'No swearing in this house.' She said while glaring at him, he shivered and shut up.

'It's called ramen.' She said.

_And that is?_

'Noodles, are you thick, or are you colour blind?'

He didn't answer to her, she sighed.

'It's the only easy thing I can make; I don't know why I didn't go to some camp…'

_Because they stink…?_

She looked at him and after taking some noodles in she said,

'Really?'

He shrugged.

'Wanna try?' She said after a few minutes of silence. He looked at her 'don't worry I've had enough, you want what's left?'

_Keh, nannari._

Kagome smiled.

'Stay there, I'll find you a plate or something…'

_You really are weird._

She came back in with a bowl, and placed it near him after taking some in. He was eating it like a horse.

'Now who's the weird one?'

_Keh!_

'Let's see what's on TV…'

_TV…?_

Her face fell 'you don't know what TV is?'

He shook his head as she stood up with his bowl in her hands.

'Well I'm gonna show you…'

Kagome had enough problems with trying to get him in the right way of the TV; he tried to do it himself, naturally stuffing his paw up again which she playfully hit him over the head. He growled at her, at which she laughed at. They were both now in-grossed in the TV they had no idea what time it was until the phone rang which prompted them both to jump. Kagome turned the TV off and went over to the phone

'Hello?' Kagome said to the phone. Inuyasha was confused

_Na-?_

She cut him off with a finger to her lips and a soft glare. After a few seconds silence she nodded 'Hai…. Hai… I will… I'm not a kid anymore Mama…'

_The fakku?_

'…Iie I won't skip school, besides theirs only one week or so left…'

_School?_

'…Hai… Hai… Mama! I won't do that! I'm not a whore! …'

_Nani the hell?_

'…That's not funny…. Hai… I'm fine…. Hai I am really….'

_That really doesn't sound like you are. _

'…How are you? …. That's good… Hey, Mama? …. Can I get a pet? …. Why? …. I don't want a cat since we have Buyo…. I want a dog… Really? You will?! Hai arigato! Sayonara Kaa-san.'

Kagome hung the phone up then looked towards Inuyasha and laughed.

Kagome saw it was nearly 9: 30.

'Can I see how your wound is?'

_Go for it, jump for life._

Kagome raised her eyebrow but didn't say anything. She went over to him, and undid the wrapping on his leg to see it has fully healed.

'What the-?'

_I heal fast…_

'Well I guess that's good for one thing I guess. Listen, I need to go to bed early.'

…_Why?_

'I need to go to bed early because I need to go shopping, I ran out of ramen.'

_Shopping?_

'Yeah I need to get to sleep early tonight so I can get up early for tomorrow.'

_Nannari_

'C'mon, you're bunking with me.'

_Nani?_

Kagome laughed as she headed for the stairs, when she was out of Inuyasha's sight, he sighed and lay down on his front paws.

'C'mon Inuyasha! Hurry up!'

He yelped in surprise. He thought wrong, he thought that she was going to forget he was here altogether and leave him. While she did, whatever she did up stairs.

He bounded for the stairs and found himself in a maze or a corridor…. Two doors on the left one on the right … he sniffed to find her scent, which ironically was the same one he woke up to. He followed it to the second door on the left. The room was not has he pictured it. But still the scent lead him here and the girl was no where to be seen

…_Kagome?_

'Don't worry, I'm in the bathroom!' Here voice called a little muffled from his left for some reason hearing her voice relaxed him. He was starting to get worried, for some reason. He looked to his left and saw a closed door, then tried to hit him self, but didn't do a very good job. What the fakku is wrong with me? What's with her scent?! Why-? This is getting me nowhere. He thought to himself. He lay down again sighing to him self, when he nearly dozed of, he heard the door click and his ears perked up, he yelled at them silently. Kagome came from the room wearing different clothes from what he had seen her in last, he frowned. Humans are weird. He watched her as she went over to her window, close it but left the curtains open she then looked over to Inuyasha who was still laying down with his head on his front paws she frowned at him.

_Nani?_

'Aren't you gonna get cold? Laying on the floor like that?' Inuyasha shrugged the best he could and Kagome smacked her head silently. She opened the bed covers

'Uchini.'

The dog blinked at her.

_Nani?_

'Get in and leave some room for me.'

Inuyasha blinked at the girl.

_Are you for real?_

'Last time I checked.'

He blinked again and got up slowly.

'I want the wall okay?' she asked after he walked over to where she was he shrugged and she got in and went to the wall side. Inuyasha moved away from the bed then ran at it and jumped on it. Kagome smiled then went to sleep. Inuyasha watched her for a while trying to figure out why she was letting him sleep in her bed, with her. He shrugged then lay down while half asleep he quietly said,

_Arigato._

…Although she didn't hear him.

--

Kagome woke up to find her back on the cold wall, and no dog. She blinked and got up and looked over to the clock which said 10: 20, the door was open she got out of bed and down the stairs everywhere she looked, she couldn't find him. The back door was open, but she didn't marvel how a dog could open doors...she didn't care. She wanted to know where he went. As she went outside, she realized it was night looking up she saw stars. Kagome shook her head this wasn't time for stargazing.

'Inuyasha?' she called.

….

Nothing.

'Inuyasha?' she called again a little louder. She would have kept calling until she found a hand over her mouth.

'Be quiet already!'

She blinked; she couldn't see who said it because she person was behind her.

'I'm gonna let you go if you promise you won't scream.'

She nodded and the hand that was covering her mouth went away. She turned around and her breath was caught

'Who are you?' she asked the person in front of her.

'Inuyasha.'

'Last time I checked he was a dog…'

'Well it's me.' He said in annoyance while crossing his arms and looking away

'Well you certainly act like him.' Kagome said absentmindedly, but her eyes silently found the necklace.

'What do you mean by that?!' he almost shouted at her. But she fell into giggles.

'What's so funny?'

'Yu-.'

'Nani?'

She coughed then brought her hands to her arms in a cold way.

'Baka,'

'Hey, you're the one who should have told me!'

'Dakara nani? So you could throw me out?'

Kagome frowned confusedly

'What?'

'If I told you, you would have thrown me out.'

Kagome shook her head 'I wouldn't have.'

'Hai you would.'

'Look, you're standing there now I'm not gonna tell you to get out, alright!?'

He looked at her and she looked towards the ground.

'It's your decision whether you go or stay,'

'How is it my decision?'

'Coz I don't care.'

'And why don't you care?

'Because I don't!'

'Why?!'

'I don't know!'

They both looked at each other for a minute.

'Really?' He asked.

Kagome nodded then walked past him.

'Where are you going?'

'Naimen.'

Inuyasha followed her inside.

Inuyasha sat on the floor and every now and then, he'd look at the clock. Kagome who was on a chair noticed.

'Why do you keep looking at the clock?'

'Because so I know when I'm going to go back to being a dog…'

'How long do you have as, uh…'

'As a hanyou?'

She nodded.

'From 10 till 6 you work it out.'

'….Nine hours…'

They both relapsed into silence.

'Does it hurt?'

'Na-?'

'Transforming…. Does it hurt?'

Inuyasha nodded.

'How long have you been doing this? Were you born like this or are you just cursed?'

'Cursed….'

'By who?'

'A miko.'

Kagome fell silent, which Inuyasha noticed.

'Nani?'

'…What did she look like?'

'Uh… Kind of like you, but, a cold face look and way different aura…'

'What if I said I knew a miko?'

'Does she look like that?'

'Well…. I'm talking about me…'

He fell into silence, the clocked ticked more so. And Kagome tried to smile.

'Are you gonna go back to sleep?' They both asked at the same time they both stared at each other. Inuyasha shrugged. Kagome got up, went over to her bedside clock / radio, and turned it on. Then sat back down.

– _In the rock's shade where rain drizzles  
The flowers that are always blooming so small,  
Are certainly in pain, right?  
Within the rain where their colours grew hazy  
There isn't a hand that adores  
The light-pink petals._

Inuyasha snorted at the song, and Kagome softly glared at him. Her eyes closed suddenly and would have had a nice landing on the floor if Inuyasha hadn't caught her.

--

Kagome's eyes opened; into white fur. She blinked she had the weirdest dream. In her dream when she woke up there wasn't a dog, instead of a dog there was a human (well close to one), she yawned and stretched the thing was she could hear her radio going…. Her eyes widened in shock – so it wasn't a dream, she sat up and looked at Inuyasha who was sleeping, and she looked at him sadly then looked towards the clock and screamed

_Watch it!_

'Gomen ne, I just realized the time.'

_Kami… What is the time like three pm or something?_

'Iie, its eight.'

_Then why the hell are you…?_

'Need to go shopping, remember?'

_Nuh_

Kagome groaned then smiled evilly and pushed him off the bed

_HEY!_

'You snooze ya lose Yasha, now don't follow me unless you want a really bad headache for the rest of the day.'

_Huh?_

'Gah! I'm going to get dressed!'

_Why didn't you just say so?_

'Coz that takes effort!' Kagome said while closing the door, she could hear Inuyasha laugh silently.

--

Kagome groaned seeing the sign with a dog on it with a line going through it. She led him to a dark side and crouched down next to him

'Ya see that sign?'

Inuyasha nodded, confusedly.

'It means I can't take you inside.'

He growled.

'Just stay here and make sure no one sees you.'

_Why?_

'Coz I don't have a collar for you, they'll think you're a stray.'

Inuyasha stiffened.

'Yeah, I'll be back in awhile, depending on the people in there.' Inuyasha nearly whimpered as she went inside. He felt like the whole world came onto him as he lay down on his front paws with a pout on his face.

He watched that door every time a person came out his head and ears perked up hoping it was Kagome. Only it wasn't. It had been over an hour, and inside his head, his mind was going over the worst possible things that could possibly happen to a girl who was alone. He shivered.

Hour later that smell hit him and his ears perked up he looked over towards the door as Kagome came out and she went over to him, he growled

_Took your frickin' time didn't ya!?_

'Oh hush, all the shops I went to didn't have ramen, the shop that actually did have it was crowded.'

Inuyasha snorted, she rolled her eyes

'C'mon lets go.'

--

Kagome sighed as she lay down on the lounge. Inuyasha looked at her and he realized she was asleep and he was tempted to wake her up, but didn't. He laid his head between his front paws and stared at her. Haven't been with the girl long enough, he didn't know her routine, hell he didn't know who she was. All he knew was that she was a miko, which was bad on his part? Considering he had, been turned into a dog by one? But that was long ago, she couldn't have been alive then. But...he didn't know her age, so she could very well have been. Let alone the fact that she looked a lot like the miko who cursed him, he could see many differences like:

1. The one that cursed him had a stale, cold expression, which Kagome didn't have.

2. Kagome didn't care what he was, the one who cursed him did. Which confused him greatly, why didn't she care? He thought all people cared about it. The girl just confused him.

As he watched her, he realized they were totally different he didn't know either of them well but he was sure the one that cursed him wouldn't sleep in front of him like he was a regular _dog_. Why he kept his gaze on her, he didn't know. Why he watched her like some weirdo...maybe he was waiting for her to do something? Like in the morning he was awake he was waiting for her voice to say "get out", but it never came, she just pushed him off the bed in a friendly matter then got dressed – yep she confused him.

His ears perked up at her groaning in her sleep, turning over while muttering a "no" she slept on. Inuyasha blinked. Nightmare, he thought. Sighing he looked towards the clock which said six he looked at it puzzlingly time flew past when you're watching someone sleep, he got up and stretched then looked around for a blanket or something he could cover her with, but having paws proved a problem – no thumbs. He growled inwardly at himself as the girl muttered "no" again in her sleep he looked back over towards her if he had been in hanyou form he would have one eyebrow raised.

By eight thirty, she was still asleep. And Inuyasha was still looking at her after counting how many "no's" she said he got frustrated with her saying "no" and thought about gagging her. She turned towards him and every thought in his mind melted away. He blinked confusedly then shook his head mildly.

He looked towards the clock again which said it was nearly ten – the girl was still out like a light. She must be having one of a good dream to be sleeping this long. He thought but then rethought it as all, the "no's" came back to his head he frowned, but didn't do anything.

Inuyasha felt the fire run through his body as the pain that came with it. He forced himself not to yelp out fearing that he'd wake the girl. Looking at her from a hanyou view was better then a dog's. He quickly decided that she'd be asleep for the entire night. So, without question, but a little hesitation, he gathered her up in his arms, her head lolled towards his chest as he went up the stairs. He placed her in her bed throwing the covers on her, then, sitting down he saw that she snuggled into the covers. He looked away towards the clock, still seeing he had around nine hours left he couldn't be bothered doing anything just staying by the girl was enough.

Kagome felt herself being placed down to what she realized was her bed. She forgot about waking up for a few minutes, and she marvelled how a dog could pick her up. About then, she realized it might have been night. She opened her eyes to see a hanyou formed Inuyasha.

'Inuyasha….?'

He looked towards her and saw she was awake.

'Did I wake you…?'

'Hmm?'

'By picking you up….?'

'Dunno…'

Inuyasha smiled a little smile at her.

'You've been asleep ever since we got home…'

Kagome nodded.

'I hate shops…'

'Then why…?'

'I had to get food, otherwise I wouldn't have gone. I hate how all the people get into one little place…'

'Heh, sounds like you have a fear.'

Kagome nodded 'Hmm… I normally stay home when my mum goes out…'

Inuyasha smiled his little smile again but didn't say anything.

Kagome drifted back of to sleep. Inuyasha looked at her, his hand moved involuntarily and placed some of her hair that crossed her face back behind her ear. She didn't do anything to the transaction he just did although...she probably wouldn't have felt it.

…Although…, she did have to keep herself from smiling...


	3. School

_Kagome soshite sono Inu Doyatsu izuko Ato Hanyou_

_Summary: OOC. AU. Whence running from school in the rainiest day ever, ever feel like theirs something watching you? While running down an ally Kagome meets a glare from a pure white dog, hiding from the rain? T for random foul language._

_**Note: Most of the Japanese that I have used are on my profile. If a word is not there, please tell me, and I'll put the word up, as soon as I can :-)**  
_

Chapter 3 – School.

'Bantan choudo, inu-otokonoko!'

Inuyasha groaned _what time is it?_

'Six twe-'

Inuyasha yelped _why so early?! I've been asleep twenty minutes and you go wake me up!_

'I have to go to school; move, I need to get up, and you can stay asleep all day while I'm not here-'

_Where the hell are you going?_

'School! I said that!'

_What the heck is a school?_

'A place where you learn cra-, oh fine stay there.' Kagome stood up on the bed then jumped off it over Inuyasha who yelped at the shakiness of the bed he was on. He looked at her she was half way across the room after she'd jumped. She went into her closet and found her school uniform throwing them over her head while looking for her slippers that were somewhere in there, she heard Inuyasha say;

_That looks like…- it's gonna make me gag_

'Yeah, I know, I've been wearing this for a couple of years. Thankfully theirs only a couple weeks left till end of school.' Kagome said as she gathered her uniform in her arms and went into her bathroom and closed the door.

Several minutes later, she remerged and Inuyasha was off the bed he had a part of the quilt in his mouth. Kagome frowned and her head tilted to the side puzzled. After a few minutes of watching him, she decided he was trying to make the bed. Kagome walked over to him and made the bed.

_I was-_

'I know, I'm just helping you,'

Inuyasha looked up at her and she smiled.

'C'mon, I need to make breakfast.'

Kagome walked out the room with Inuyasha following her. Inuyasha had never been in the kitchen before.

'How'd you like omelettes?'

Inuyasha blinked. _Nani?_

'Never mind, just stay there I'll make it.'

_Why can't I come?_

'Coz you can't.'

_Why!?_

'The place doesn't allow dogs! You wanna be taken away?'

_Nani?_

Kagome sighed then stuffed her yellow bag with stuff, from Inuyasha's view she was stuffing it with crap. She then pulled the ten-ton thing over her shoulder and Inuyasha blinked.

'Just stay here alright?'

_When are you gonna be back?_

'See that clock…?' he nodded towards it 'you see how it says seven now?' he nodded again 'Well when it says three, I'll be home!' Inuyasha blinked trying to do math in his head he came up with:

_Nine hours…?_

'Around there.'

_You'll be gone for nine hours!?_

'Yeah…' Kagome didn't see a problem although Inuyasha did.

_What am I gonna do for nine hours?!_

'I don't know…'

_You don't know…? Great…._

'Okay look. I'll come home straight away, using all the short cuts I know, I'll be home quicker, how 'bout that?' Kagome didn't get an answer she looked at him sadly.

'I'm sorry, Inuyasha…'

_Sooner you go, the sooner you come back…?_

Kagome nodded; at least she could hoax him that way.

_Go already!_

Kagome smiled and quickly patted his head, leaving him shell shocked before he could do or say anything she was out the door.

Inuyasha felt the world come onto him again like the time she was in the mall. He lay down eyeing the clock and knew if Kagome were there, she'd say "if you keep looking at the clock you'll burn holes in it". Then another thing popped into his head; looking at time only makes it go slower. How does that work? He sighed then looked away, eventually falling asleep.

Kagome couldn't keep her mind of the dog in her home; her mind often was swept away and came back to someone pocking her in the back with a pen. Every now and then, she'd look at the clock and realized it hadn't moved since she last saw it.

She sighed in defeat as the bell rang for last period she hurried off to the class as sooner she got there the sooner the class would start and end, sooner she'd be going home!

Inuyasha woke up and his eyes found the clock again it was nearly three, he jumped out of his skin, but considering he was a dog; fur – he'd slept all that nine hours. Wow. Then his eyes found the door he sat up. Waiting for her to walk through it... What would happen then?

Kagome ran through all the short cuts she knew to get her home faster she looked at her watch, seven minutes past three. She panicked she told him she would be home _at_ three. She would have if the teacher hadn't held her back for a question. She mentally scowled the teacher. She ran faster seeing the shrine she lived at. Up the stairs, door coming closer… up more steps… door virtually in jumping distance. Stopping at the door she took her shoes off then opened the door and closed it while throwing her shoes into the shoe pile, her eyes found Inuyasha who was sitting there waiting she smiled.

'…Told ya.' She said out of breath.

_Why are you so… outta breath?_

'I ran all the way home.' She said while smiling. He blinked at her 'I couldn't be bothered walking.' She laughed as she went for the stairs 'C'mon Inuyasha!' She called while climbing the stairs.

She was sitting at her desk when Inuyasha came in she smiled at him tiredly.

_School take it outta ya?_

'No, but homework does.' She said missing the ignorance in Inuyasha's voice.

_Home… work?_

'Yep. Teachers love giving us the cra-, I swear I'm not gonna have a social life!!!'

Inuyasha looked at her then jumped on her bed and he heard her mutter,

'English, Japanese, Science, History… Any more!?' He looked at her; she had her one hand in her bag, her head along with it the other hand on books on the desk. Inuyasha blinked.

_How long is that gonna keep you up?_

'Oh, for the rest of the night, knowing me.'

He blinked again.

'They like torturing us.'

_They what?!_

'Figure of speech, Inuyasha.'

_Oh, for a minute…_

Kagome smiled, not that Inuyasha knew.

'Well as soon as I start on it the sooner I finish it.'

It was nearly ten before she finished. When she turned around to smile at him, he could tell she was tired and exhausted just by looking at her. He jumped off the bed and biting a bit of clothing he dragged her to her bed, which she fell on as soon as she did she was asleep.

He sat beside her after pulling the covers over her, and wondered why she went to a thing called 'school'.

Kagome woke up yet again her eyes were clouded by white fur, she groaned rolling onto her stomach she lifted herself to see the clock, which said six twenty, she quickly looked over to Inuyasha who was asleep she made it out of the bed without waking him up, grabbing her clothes she went to go change.

Inuyasha woke, feeling the presence next to him shift for a minute. His eyes wouldn't open. They only did when her scent faded, that was when he yelped and jumped onto the floor in a panic for a reason he couldn't understand, as he tried to calm himself down. When he heard a shower going he blinked then looked towards the clock it was several minutes past six-twenty, the usual time she woke. He sighed, and then lay down on the floor with his paws either side of his side watching the door for any signs of movement.

The door opened and before Kagome could even get through the door way and say anything Inuyasha beat her to the gun.

_Fakku you scared the fakku outta me_

'What did I say about swearing?'

_I don't fucking care you fucking scared me_

Kagome sighed, knowing she'd never get him to let up on the swearing.

'How'd I scare you?'

_You didn't wake me up…._

Kagome guessed there was more to what he was saying, walked up to him, kneeled down to his height and rubbed one of his ears he froze at the contact.

'Sorry for scaring you, Yasha, I thought you wouldn't want to be woken up so early in the morning.' Inuyasha didn't say anything to her. Kagome blinked then figuring out it was because she was touching his ears.

'Oh, you like that, huh?'

_S-h- shut up..._

Kagome laughed then stopped and stood up.

'C'mon gotta have breakfast.'

Inuyasha followed her in dead silence.

Couple hours later; Inuyasha was alone again. He tried to figure out how she knew how to silence him. She probably didn't even know! Inuyasha growled at himself and turned away from the clock, which was starting to annoy him.

Tick, tock, growl, tick, tock, _growl_, tick TOCK, _**very annoyed growl**_, TICK, tock, tic-

I'm gonna fucking kill that fucking clock! Inuyasha thought.

'Kagome!'

She didn't move

'Kagome!!'

Kagome looked back towards the three girls crowding her with a little 'huh?'

'So who's the new guy?'

'Huh!?'

'That is the reason you're dazing off, isn't it?'

'N-no…'

All three girls frowned then looked at each other then back to Kagome.

'You gotta get a boyfriend Kagome,'

'Oh yeah, who am I gonna take for a boyfriend?' Kagome asked sarcastically looking around the room.

'Hojo.'

Kagome blinked several times.

'What?'

The three girls looked at each other, then back to Kagome again, looking shocked.

One of the girls went behind Kagome placed her hand on either side of her head and forced her to look at a boy on the far side of the lunch hall then one hand pointed to him she said 'See that guy?' Kagome nodded 'That's Hojo.'

'That guy?' Kagome asked a little shocked.

'Yep.' The girl said who was perched on a table sitting perched cat like.

To tell the truth, Kagome didn't like the guy they had picked out for her; and not having talked to the guy she could already tell she wouldn't like him. For no good reason, she didn't even want to meet him. Fortunately, she was saved by the bell; she jumped up and ran for her locker, slamming her locker seconds later, she ran off to her class. If she looked back, she would have saw her friends look at each other, sweat drop then talk to Hojo.

It wasn't long before the bell went again she ran out of the school, well would have...

'Kagome!' A guy's voice called, she cringed. It's all right, all I have to do I shoo him off and run. Before she knew it, she was face to face with Hojo. She double blinked and stepped back a few steps.

'Yes?' she asked in an annoyingly sweet voice, which didn't sound very sweet, let along Kagome at all.

'I would like to walk you home.'

Nudge away slowly.

In Kagome's mind, she was screaming.

'I'm sorry Hojo. I'm not going home straight away.' Kagome lied a big fat lie.

'Oh, well let me walk you there then.'

'Iie, its fine, c-ya Hojo!' Kagome said then run while waving.


	4. Here They Come!

_Kagome soshite sono Inu Doyatsu izuko Ato Hanyou_

_Summary: OOC. AU. Whence running from school in the rainiest day ever, ever feel like theirs something watching you? While running down an ally Kagome meets a glare from a pure white dog, hiding from the rain? T for random foul language. _

_**Note: Most of the Japanese that I have used are on my profile. If a word is not there, please tell me, and I'll put the word up, as soon as I can :-)**_

Chapter Four – Here They Come!

Kagome walked into the house. The first thing she heard was the phone then Inuyasha yelling at her.

_Get that will ya!? It's been going since!_

'Alright, alright! Keep your fur on!!'

_Ha-ha-ha I'm dieing from laughter here._

Kagome walked over to the phone, trying not to laugh at the wit of the response she got. Out the corner of her, she saw Inuyasha who was digging foot holes into the phone.

'Hello?'

It was her mother calling her again.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome while she was talking on the phone, it had woke scaring the kuso out of him, he didn't know what to do, he thought about killing it, but then Kagome wouldn't be too happy with him. For some reason her eyes went wide

'Shinni?

Inuyasha frowned

'Hai, Arigatou, Mama.' Kagome said then hung up on the phone and looked towards Inuyasha who was plainly confused.

'I get to stay home.'

_Eh?_

'I don't go to school for the rest of the year!'

_Yay for you?_

'Yes yay for me. So, now I gotta figure out what to do till my mum and Sota come home.' Kagome said Inuyasha froze 'Yeah.' Kagome said seeing him freeze

'Well, no good standing around for something bad to happen, c'mon we're going out.' Kagome said walking over to her shoes and opening the door, Inuyasha blinked

_I really don't like this_.

'Well you wouldn't, c'mon, or I'll leave ya here.'

Inuyasha sighed then got up and walked over to her as Kagome laughed.

--

Kagome walked along the side path Inuyasha heard too many cars; trucks for his liking, didn't see where he was placing his paws and tripped over an overgrown tree root. Kagome heard his body weight hit the path and turned around in a snap; only too see Inuyasha getting up. Laughing, she placed her hands on her hips, one eyebrow raised. Once he got up, he fell down again.

'What are you, drunk?'

_Dunno, am I?_

Kagome rolled her eyes and walked over to him.

'You really gotta watch where you're walking ya know that?'

_Keh_

Kagome laughed as Inuyasha got up again this time he didn't fall over.

They walked past a park.

'I used to play there all the time when I was little,' Kagome said Inuyasha looked at the park, it was deserted.

_Uh, did something happen…?_

'Yeah, a girl around my age was murdered here.'

Inuyasha blinked _you say that so calmly._

'Yeah, it wasn't that long ago either, and the guy wasn't caught.'

This earned another blink and a cricket silence from Inuyasha as Kagome kept walking. The wind picked up.

_You sure we can't go home now?_

'What? Inuyasha, you scared?'

_Keh! More worried 'bout you_

'I can take care of myself, ya know.'

_Yeah you probably can, just…_

''_Just'_, what Inuyasha…?' Kagome asked, then turned around to him and would have said more, but she saw a shadow behind Inuyasha and blinked several times at it. The wind picked up and Inuyasha turned around and started growling then it started to rain

'_Miko.'_ A voice called Kagome blinked Inuyasha still growled. That voice sounds like that voice…! Kagome thought her thoughts turned into angry thoughts and her firsts started to shake. The guy looked as tall as seven foot something

'Still hanging around with this dog loser, huh?' the guy said not actually seeing him Inuyasha couldn't tell what he looked like. Inuyasha growls were getting on her nerve because of how intense they were, not because they were annoying… they weren't directed at her but at him.

'I don't appreciate you calling him a loser.' She said through her anger. Inuyasha stopped growling for a moment and looked at her and saw she was shaking unknown to the both males, her fist behind her back was glowing until it was to late she threw her hand in the direction of him saying;

'Never get me angry!'

With one thunderclap later, the rain stopped and the guy was gone. Inuyasha was looking at Kagome in shock. She wasn't even breathing heavily. She looked towards Inuyasha who actually took a step back she smiled and said 'Told ya I can take care of myself.' Inuyasha just blinked.

_Kuso…_

'What I say about cursing?'

Inuyasha almost looked scared. Kagome kneeled down to him while seizing one of his ears she said 'don't worry I wont hurt you, your ears are too cute.' Then Kagome stood up and Inuyasha whom was just registering what she just said,

_Nani?_

Kagome laughed 'C'mon I'm wet we're going home.'

_I won't tell ya we should have gone before…_

'Shut up, Inuyasha.'

He shut up.

Inuyasha looked at her and realized how bad the situation could get in a second. In a second he could end up like the guy she nearly fried at the park, he frowned at her. He couldn't remember the miko who cursed him doing that, maybe it was because she had an arrow to do it for her, Inuyasha blinked several times. Just think of what she can do with an arrow. He inwardly shivered. Even though she said she wouldn't hurt him, she could easily get very mad and lost her bearings anyway. Okay, no more yellin', cursin', being mean, anything that would get on her nerves, or do anything that would likely get me cursed to seventh heaven. His mind told him this as he sat on the floor staring at her. He couldn't imagine her doing a thing that that other miko did, he didn't know why, nor did he want to know, his mind was confusing the heck out of him and he silently growled at it. His ear twitched and he looked over to her as she rolled over in her bed. He frowned at her again then stood up minding the time he left the room.

He really needed to know where the heck he was, more less what shrine he was at, hell did he even know her last name? Inuyasha jumped onto the house roof, and the wind blew his hair as he looked around the things he saw looked kind a familiar which confused him even more, roaming, roaming, tree, roaming.., roaming- TREE!? He stared at the Goshinboku as if it was a thing of the past, then he realized; it WAS a thing of the past –he blinked what the hell was it doing here? He mentally noted it down to ask Kagome. Roaming, roaming, roaming… shed, roaming, roaming- What the fakku? Why is their a shed there? This place gave him a headache. A floating imagines came to him, a forest. He knew that forest? He sneezed, as soon he knew someone, somewhere was talking about him. He frowned and soon got a tingly feeling, he jumped down from the roof sliding open Kagome's window he saw that she wasn't in bed – he was in deep kuso. He shut the window as silently as he opened it; stealing a glance at the clock, he followed the girls' scent.

Kagome who had woken up previously didn't wake up to fur in her eyes like she normally woke up to, nor did she see the hanyou – seeing the time. She got out of bed, she really didn't know where Inuyasha went, she knew very well he could take care of himself especially in hanyou form, in dog form he was a little more venerable, and he probably knew it too, which is probably why he hated it. Kagome wasn't going to ask why or how he became to be cursed in the first place, that was his business she wasn't about to invoke him of something ill favoured, besides he probably wouldn't tell her anyway. Going into the kitchen, she went over to the cupboard under the sink, got out and glass then filled it up with water.

She didn't need a lot of hearing to hear Inuyasha tripping down the stairs she placed her glass down in fear of dropping it in the coming wave of laughter. She fixed her eyes on something and tried not to laugh. When she had hoped to have her bearings she turned to look at him – he was looking at her from the floor in a kind of daze. She was wrong; she didn't have her bearings at lost it.  
Assuming her place on the floor laughing Inuyasha stared at her blinking every now and then.

A little later on, Kagome had stifled her laughter and Inuyasha was still staring at her

'Would you stop looking at me?' she asked, he blinked several times leading her to believe he didn't even know he was.

Naturally, Inuyasha was scared when he woke first. He blinked several times at the girl, then looked at the clock, then looked back to her. She normally was awake at six twenty it was now a little after nine. He could still hear her breathing so she wasn't dead, so what was wrong with the wrench…? Seeing nothing he could do, he placed one of his paws on her check and slightly pressed on it, she started to say: The youkai are coming to get me…..they want my lucky charms…. go after the yelling pitchforks…. But she slept on. Inuyasha stared at her. After realizing that the paw-on-cheek wouldn't wake her up he frowned, he was becoming a little bit worried of the girl, she might have slipped into a coma of some sort for all he knew. Inuyasha got off the bed grasping the quilt cover by his mouth he pulled on it as hard as he could – seeing as now he was underneath it, it wasn't tucked in properly. He shook it off him and stared at the girl once more, even as the cold swept in on her she didn't move. 'My lucky charms, stupid pitch forks…' His panic for her went up a notch. Then he had an idea. He backed away from the bed, then ran at it at full speed and jumped on it making the bed shake the only reaction he got from her was a groan and a turn over. He growled almost, got of the bed. Then lightly bit her ear. He quickly let go when she yelped and woke up. He didn't realize that he had been holding his breath for however how long, she stared at him.

'Did you have to wake me up?'

_Yes_

'Why?'

Inuyasha looked over to the clock. And she blinked then looked back at him

'Aw, widdle Inuwasha was scarwed.' She cooed sarcastically. He blinked and looked almost pathetic. Kagome got up and stretched.

'I can see why you would….' She said absentmindedly. He frowned at her and she laughed, then walked over to her closest and disappeared for a minute or two. She walked out then walked into the bathroom. Inuyasha wasn't worried – she did this everyday; get up, closet, bathroom.

By half past Inuyasha was bored, TV had nothing good on. Kagome clicked it off and sighed then looked over to Inuyasha who had his side on the floor looking bored

'What do you do while I'm at school…?'

_Sleep_

'Really?'

_Yep_

'Fair enough….' Kagome changed the position she was so now she was laying on the couch with her feet and head on the arms

_What do you do at said school while I'm here?_

'Learn things that have nothing to do with life.'

Inuyasha sat up and looked at her questioningly and she laughed.

'Never mind.'

He frowned but lay down again.

To tell the truth, Kagome was actually worried about the time her family came home, what would they think?

She let a stray dog in the house that just happened to be a cursed hanyou.

The hanyou just happened to be a male.…

A-Male-Cursed-Hanyou …

Said Male-Cursed-Hanyou could transform from a dog to hanyou …

…At night…

She wasn't scared for her sake, she was scared for Inuyasha, because if her mother came to know about the curse on the dog, what happens when she throws him out…? Where will he go? Maybe I can convince my mum not to throw him out… she is kind, maybe if I tell her he is cursed and has no where to go if she throws him out...maybe that'll work.. There's just the little problem of Gramps…. He might not take it so well; actually, he might like it considering he likes legends. Hanyou are considered a legend because they are never seen. So, he'll probably wanna keep him. Sota probably won't mind… he might annoy Inuyasha to ends meet but still. But how long do curses go for…? Forever…? Considering I don't know how long he's been cursed… I don't want to ask him, it doesn't seem like something he'll want to talk about…

Inuyasha looked at her she had that far off look on her face but it soon turned into a sad-far-off-look. He frowned at her. She might be worried about what'll happen when her family comes. If I let on that I'm scared, she'll be even more worried…

Kagome somehow was able to drag Inuyasha back outside. Neither knew how. Inuyasha noted that Kagome wasn't going the same way as she did the time before. Kagome was taking Inuyasha to somewhere, in case her mother went drastic. It wasn't that far from her family shrine, to the truth it was just behind the north border. It was something only she knew of.

The trees were closer together and Kagome stopped and looked back towards Inuyasha who was major confused. She walked a little further and what Inuyasha saw made his mouth drop. He blinked at the little house made of wood then looked at Kagome while blinking.

'No one knows of this place besides me… so if my mum does kick you out you can come here…'

Inuyasha stared at it then back to Kagome and blinked.

_How do you know about this place…?_

She frowned.

'I ran away when I was scared of the youkai that I saw… and I found this…'

Inuyasha blinked.

_Youkai…? _

'Yeah, it might have been my imagination or they were really there, but they still creped me out. When I found this little house, I went inside and hid there for a while they didn't come near it. They seemed scared of the place…'

_How old were you…?_

'Err… seven or so why…?'

_No reason…_

She eyed him for a little while but didn't say anything.

'Since I found the place I spent some time here when my mum went out shopping, I thought no one lived here because there wasn't any possessions or anything… but I soon found out I was wrong..'

Inuyasha looked at her; she was staring at the little house. She couldn't be…?

'…When my mum told me she was going to a formal thing for two days, three nights, and I would be alone, it naturally scared me I was only eight-'

_Thought you said you were seven?_

'Yes, I was eight when my mum told me that.'

_Oh…_

'I don't know why, but when I was little the shrine scared me. So, when my mum left I left for this little house, I knew I left the barrier of the shrine, as weak as it is, there's still a barrier. It was either my mind or imagination that the youkai I saw, returned. I tripped on a tree root, and hurt myself rather badly. I expected to be seeing angels when I opened my eyes. Yet when I did open my eyes, I saw the trees and the night sky, and the youkai were gone…'

_You saw a little kid didn't you?_

'Yes, I did… how'd you know that…?'

He flinched _seemed like something that would happen._

Kagome eyed him again.

'I noticed that the kid was also a youkai, but he told me he wasn't going to hurt me. He seemed to be distant, like he was waiting for something to happen… he led me to the house and he said I could stay there while he would look for something to help my foot, we became friends of sorts but we never knew each other's names. I didn't know where he came from, but he seemed to wait for me everytime I walked near the house, for three years it was like that, then it became less and less frequent. He only came certain days. Then one time five or so years ago, he didn't come at all…. I thought it might be because he had school, because I did, and homework was a killer, I had to stop sneaking out the house, because I was worried Sota would follow, or my mum would get worried and barricade me in my room….'

Inuyasha looked at her somewhere through her story telling. She had sat down.

'I never did thank him, for saving me and being my friend…' she said softly.

_Perhaps being his friend was your thanks…_

'Maybe…' she said absentmindedly

_Hey, listen, Kagome? That kid. I know him. _

'Oh?'

_He's me._

She blinked several times at the dog.

'Thank you!!' She said while hugging him the best she could.

_Uh…_

'Why did you stop coming?' she asked after she pulled away.

He didn't answer

'Ah… Okay… another subject you don't wanna talk about…' she said as she stood up. Inuyasha looked at her silently.

'Come on lets go home. I'm hungry.'

Inuyasha nodded.

Inuyasha looked over to the silently snoring girl. So, she was the one who was the first to not run away. I got so confused between the two. I should have realized. I'm such a baka! He frowned at her then slightly shook her.

'Kagome?'

'Hmm?' her sleepy reply came

'What are you deadly afraid of?'

'…Earthworms…'

He blinked and before he could say anything else, she was asleep again and slight smile came to his face. He lent back on the wall. Watching her sleep seemed natural to him, he didn't know why, nor did she care, she knew he watched her but it was something she grew to be accustomed with. She confused the heck out of him. He smirked, just like in the old days.

----

The days turned cold as December came rolling in. Inuyasha had his usual pout on and Kagome was still asleep by nine she was awake but this time. No-o she had to sleep even more so. He sighed and walked out the room. Once he tried grasping the handle of the doors to try to close them, but the things were ROUND! Kagome had her eyebrow raised, her hands on her hips looking at him silently as he waged war on the door handle for five minutes. It took a while before Inuyasha realized Kagome was there. He only noticed her because she was on the floor, literally rolling with laughter. So every time after that he glared holes into the round door handles.

Kagome watched him walk out the room. He stopped to glare at the door handle then left the room. She silently followed him. He was sitting, staring at the blank TV screen not having a clue into what he was daydreaming about. Kagome came up behind him and pounced onto him. He froze as her body came into contact with his, his ears rang as she yelled into one

'Happy first month!!!'

_Nani za fakku?!_

She had gotten used to his ran-tics with cursing; he had become only using them when he was panicky or angry. Not that he'd admit it.

'Scared ya…'

_What first month?!_

'You've been here a month, baka!'

He blinked at her.

_I've been here that long?_

She nodded.

_Thought you were gonna tell me I was gonna stay a dog even for the time I should be a hanyou._

'That only happens on the day of the nyu- mu-n and you know it.'

_How do you know?_

'You told me?'

He blinked.

_Really?_

'No.'

_Oh._

This sent Kagome laughing.

Kagome crept outside when Inuyasha was asleep, went over to the Goshinboku, and lay down on the stone seat staring at the sky while watching the tree's leaves move in the wind. For the first time in several months, the tree had flowers blooming it. One floated down onto her hands, which were over her stomach, she didn't move the flower from her hand. She kept her face to the sky.

Inuyasha woke up when her scent disappeared from the room. Jumping up as usual, like always when he couldn't smell her scent, he saw the back sliding door open, she often left the house to go somewhere, but he didn't know where. He walked outside – following her scent all the way to the Goshinboku. She lived to confuse him. When he found her laying on the seat looking up to the sky, he sat down as he watched a flower fall from the tree onto her hand she didn't move he frowned at her, something told him something – her face, it had the same worried expression on it – she was worried about something. He looked up to the sky, seeing nothing of interest that would keep her occupied for more then a minute, so why has she been staring at it for more so?

_Say Kagome? _

To say she jumped was an overstatement – she jumped into a sitting position as the flower fell to the floor. He came up to her.

_What's up? _

She shook her head 'Nothing…'

_Don't 'nothing' me Kagome, I know something's wrong._

She sighed and went back to lying down.

'It's nothing…'

_Hmm-mm and I was born yesterday._

She looked at him 'Really?'

_Kagome_!

She looked at him then looked back to the sky as she heard him sigh. He knew he wasn't going to get whatever she was worried about. She's as stubborn as me, Inuyasha thought.

Inuyasha went inside knowing Kagome; she could be out there until whatever was bothering her wasn't bothering her anymore. He lay down after stealing a glance to the clock. He somehow fell asleep.

Inuyasha woke up a little after nine; he looked around the room to see if anything had changed while he was out like a light, the first thing he noticed was her scent was back. He saw her on the couch, looking asleep, from the peace looking face she wore.

But it wouldn't last for long.

They both jumped when they heard the phone ring. Kagome jumped so much she landed on the floor, next to Inuyasha who stared at her. She poked her tongue out playfully. She got up and walked over to the phone. He couldn't hear what was being said by her mother, but he could see Kagome's reaction to them. There was a time her eyes were fearful, and they shot over towards Inuyasha…. This meant one thing-

'-Bai bai Mama…'

She hung up the phone as Inuyasha came into the hall, Kagome lent onto the wall

'They are coming back tomorrow.'

Ever since Kagome said that, the air was tense. Kagome seemed to lose her bearings, Inuyasha lost his voice. Kagome nearly locked herself in her room, if Inuyasha hadn't caught her; she just locked herself outside instead. Inuyasha knew where she was so he didn't go after her, she needed to think. Inuyasha was more worried for Kagome then scared for himself.

By the time Inuyasha was hanyou again Kagome was still outside he sighed and went outside, closing the door behind him. He headed for the Goshinboku, to where Kagome would be laying. Inuyasha saw that she was asleep. He sighed, then gathered her up in his arms, and jumped to her bedroom window.

When he got there, he opened and closed the window silently, as he could then pulled the covers off the bed then lay her down and pushed the covers over her. After all that, he sat down with a sigh. It might be one of the last times he ever saw her sleep.

He woke up with a jolt – there were people moving in the house. It wasn't Kagome because she was sleeping next to him; he froze, what if it was…-! It was only seven.

--

She'll be very hard to wake up…. Just bite her ear again, that works. But she always screams bloody murder. Lick her face then. You're joking right? You always wanted to see what her reaction to it would be. Yeah-…but- still… Alright, don't come crying to me when they come up here. ALRIGHT guilt me why don't you!?!

--

Inuyasha got up and looked at her. I hope she doesn't get the wrong idea 'bout this. He quickly licked her check then jumped backwards to see her reaction. She quickly opened her eyes and stared at him

'Why did you…-?'

_Your family is here_

She blinked

_That's why I woke you._

'By licking me?'

Inuyasha shrugged _couldn't bite you._

She looked at him sadly.

'Better get this straightened out…'

_What are you gonna tell them?_

She shrugged 'C'mon.'

'Kagome! I didn't know you'd be up this early!' a woman's voice reached Inuyasha's ears. The woman pretended not to see Inuyasha, even though she did see him.

'I'm sorry dear, we were meant to be coming at lunch time, but we decided to come home earlier!'

Kagome was trying to interrupt her mother, but she wasn't having any luck. But her grandfather saw Inuyasha and yelled in all his glory for the entire world to hear

'YOUKAI-I!!!'

Both Kagome and Inuyasha flinched. Her mother laughed as he pulled out some paper with supposed power.

'Father, you've scared him now. It is a he isn't it Kagome?'

Kagome blinked several times, and then nodded as her mother smiled. Her mother placed her mixing spoon down and went over to Inuyasha, who didn't know what to do. Looking at Kagome and her eyes read. They read; stay. So he stayed. Inuyasha barely beared the pat she did on his head, even though it only lasted for a couple of seconds.

'I see you placed the prayer beads around him, see father, if he was a youkai it would have hurt him.'

To say Inuyasha's eyes widened was an understatement.

'Uh, Mama-'

'Tosh Midoriko! It's a device to keep a youkai under the placers orders, it won't kill it.' By this time, Kagome and her mother had a sweat drop, and Kagome placed her hand on her forehead. And Inuyasha was severely confused.

'I'm guessing it was your friend you were asking to keep on the phone, Kagome?'

Kagome nodded, her mother smiled.

'Uh, mama ca-'

'C'mon sit! I was about to get breakfast. I doubt you're fed up of ramen and omelettes.'

The thing to tell Midoriko about Inuyasha's, "_condition_" slipped both Inuyasha's and Kagome's minds. Kagome finally noticed that someone was missing.

'Mama, where's, Sota…?'

'He won't be home till tomorrow….'

Kagome felt Inuyasha stiffen, and her eyes ran to the nearest clock….

'Uh, I'll be a minute! Inuyasha!!' Kagome called her call for Inuyasha wasn't needed because he was already racing out the room.

'She named her dog, 'Inuyasha'?' Kagome heard her grandfather ask. She didn't care at the moment.

When she reached her room and walked in, Inuyasha was already in hanyou form, breathing a sigh as she closed the door.

'That was way too close.'

'You're telling me?'

'Hmm.'

'Why didn't you tell her?'

'I kind a, couldn't.'

'…'

'I'll figure something out, we just gotta watch out for, Sota, if I can't tell Mama tonight….'

'You better go back down before they come up here.'

She nodded and left.

'What was all that about Kagome?'

'Uh-h… Mama? Can I talk to you for a second….?'

'Sure, dear.'

She got up leaving her father reading the paper.

Saying Midoriko was surprised about what Kagome told her was nothing close

'Please don't shoo him out Mama, he won't have anywhere else to go…'

'Dear…'

Kagome flinched at her voice.

'You know what your grandfather will do when he hears this.'

Kagome blinked.

'So, you're not gonna throw him out?'

Midoriko shook her head.

'The poor dear has been through enough, being a hanyou and everything.'

Kagome smiled and hugged her mother.

'What will Sota do…?'

Midoriko shrugged.

'If he does anything bad I'll set him straight. So what was the reason you two ran out the room…?'

'He's cursed Mama; he changes back to his hanyou form at ten, he changes back to a dog at six.'

'The poor dear….' Her mother said absentmindedly Kagome smiled.

'You'll tell him he can stay.'

Kagome nodded and got up.

'And also tell him about, Gramps, and what he'll do.'

Kagome nodded again.

'Hey, Inuyasha…? She said as she walked into the room, seeing it empty

'Inuyasha?'

He came out of nowhere.

'Hello.' He said

'Hi, I told Mama about you being a hanyou and the curse…'

'What... did she have to say about it…?'

'She told me you can stay and Gramps might pull on you now and then…'

'…What do you mean by the last one…?'

'Gramps believes in legends and myths…'

'Oh. What was with the conversation this morning?'

'Gramps read the scroll that came with the beads wrong.'

'Ah…'

There was a big thump down stairs. Inuyasha blinked but Kagome sweat dropped.

'Hide.'

'Huh?'

'Hide!'

He was gone in a flash, and Kagome opened her door and went down to the noise.

Upon seeing her grandfather on the floor with a nosebleed led her, to believe her mother told him about Inuyasha.

'So how'd it go?' Kagome asked leaning on the wall.

'Well…' her mother started soon as quick her grandfather was up.

'Where is he?'

Both women blinked.

'What are you going to do him if I tell you?'

'Nothing much.'

'Yea, like I'm buying that one.'

Her grandfather cried.

Kagome didn't wake up to seeing fur; blinking several times, she looked around. She panicked for a second thinking that Gramps had gotten to him; she saw the door open and she ran down the stairs.

Only to find out that Gramps was asleep and her mother cooking

'Mama, where's Inuyasha?'

'I haven't seen him this morning…'

Kagome went pale she looked at the time he'd be a dog by now. As Kagome went over to the sliding door her mother called.

'Sota will be home at five!'

Kagome made a note of that.

'Inuyasha?' Kagome called several times the white dog didn't show up. Kagome stood there looking around then walked to the shed maybe he was in there somehow. The only thing Kagome found in the shed was a well.

She regretted not bringing a watch. She didn't know how long she was searching. But what she didn't know was that it was five and a certain somebody was home.

'Sota, how was your camp?'

'It was okay Mum… Hey, mum? Where is Kagome?' Sota asked when he saw Kagome wasn't around

'She's searching for her dog…'

'Cool!! I'll help look!'

'Sota! Just be careful, he's not like any dog you've met okay?'

'Sure, what's wrong with him?'

'You'll find out, if and when Kagome wants to tell you.'

'Okay…'

Sota walked outside he didn't have to walk long. He sighed as he heard a feminine voice screaming.

'That's her.' Sota sighed, scratching the side of his face with a sweat drop forming then walked towards said screaming girl's voice.

It took Kagome a lot of time to find Inuyasha and naturally yelled at him for making her panic, not she used those words, but somewhere along the lines of it.

And Sota happened to walk in on the girl screaming and the dog yelping back as if he was talking to her

'Uh, Sis?' Sota asked fearing his sister was mental

'WHAT?!' she rounded and the dog stared at the boy, Kagome seeing the boy flinch she whispered 'oops.' The dog sniffled and she glared at it.

'Shut up Inuyasha.'

The dog lay on the floor almost coward-like.

'Why are you talking to a dog…?'

'Ano, didn't Mama tell you….?

'Tell me what?'

'He doesn't know, want him to know?' Kagome whispered to Inuyasha

_He'll find out sooner or later, might as well be sooner to he can get over it sooner._

'Fair enough.'

Over the next hour, Kagome explained everything about Inuyasha to her little brother. But left the part that he transforms back at night, out.

'Co-o-o-o-l!'

Both Kagome and Inuyasha sweat dropped.

'Uh…'

'So you can talk to him, huh, Sis? Why were you yelling?'

'He got lost for the entire day till I found him I thought Gramps had done something to him!'

_Haha, as if I would let that old guy touch me._

She glared at him for that comment.

'How come I can't hear him?'

'You can't?'

'Nope.'

'Aw.'

_At least he won't be insane._

'And your saying I am?!'

Both males flinched.


	5. His curse involves them

_Kagome soshite sono Inu Doyatsu izuko Ato Hanyou_

_Summary: OOC. AU. Whence running from school in the rainiest day ever, ever feel like theirs something watching you? While running down an ally Kagome meets a glare from a pure white dog, hiding from the rain? T for random foul language. _

_**Note: Most of the Japanese that I have used are on my profile. If a word is not there, please tell me, and I'll put the word up, as soon as I can :-)**_

Chapter 5 – His curse involves them

'You know this really sucks.' Inuyasha said.

'Well don't curses have something they need to solve before they can be solved, did that make sense?'

'Yea, maybe….'

'…Sota'll love you if you play with him…' Kagome reminded him.

'Did you have to say that? Besides the kid isn't even up-'

As if on cue the door knocked, Inuyasha sweat dropped and Kagome laughed. The door opened and Sota stared at Inuyasha blinking several times, as Inuyasha sweat dropped even bigger then before. Sota then ran out of the room screaming,

'MUUUUM! INUYASHA IS IN HIS HANYOU FOOOORM!!!'

'Oh, kuso.'

'You wanna hide?'

'Pfft, they all know now.'

'Yep, true.'

Kagome then proceeded to yank Inuyasha down to the living room.

Gramps actually didn't do anything, maybe it was because his nosebleed got the best of him. Sota was jumping all over the place saying something about a new best hero and big brother, while the hanyou and the girl looked as if he was crazed. Midoriko just smiled and went back to her book she was reading.

'Hey Inuyasha, you're a dog again…'

_Really? I haven't noticed_ Inuyasha said sarcastically not that Sota knew what he was saying.

'Is Sis still asleep?'

Inuyasha thought of the only thing to do – nod.

'Ah. Oh wells, she misses out on cookies-'

'Sota!!! Go wake Kagome!'

Sota looked fearful 'Could you…?'

Inuyasha looked at him Sota could almost read why-do-I-have-to-do-it?

'Heh-Heh, good luck Inuyasha!' Sota then ran at the speed of light. Inuyasha sweat dropped.

Why do I gotta do everything around here? Inuyasha thought then turning around back into the room he came from.

Inuyasha bit her ear, and before she could curse him to seventh heaven or blast his ears out, he said quickly_Sotasaidsomethingaboutcookiesandyourmothersaidtogetup! _Kagome blinked.

'Say that again… all I heard was Sota and mother…'

_Sota said something about cookies and your mother said to get up._

'Really?'

Inuyasha nodded.

'Did you really have to bite my ear?'

_You wouldn't wake up for the other things I've tried._

'Oh...'

Inuyasha lay down and stared at nothing in particular. He didn't know Kagome was watching with ever-growing concern in her brown orbs.

-**Flashback**-

Inuyasha glared at the girl as he couldn't do anything because of the deity spell she placed on him. A miko on a rampage was something to avoid.

'Hanyou!'

His ears rang with her cold voice; he forgot whatever he did to make the miko rage. To tell the truth, he didn't do anything at all. It was the wench's fault she was in a rage, and it was his misfortune to come across said rampaging-once-friend-miko. As soon as she said the word, he felt his head go even dizzier, but he wouldn't give in and close his eyes, nu-uh. But he caved in, and his head gave out her voice still said something, something he couldn't hear. He strained his ears and he heard her cold voice.

'When you find a girl who can love you has a dirty, half dog demon, only then shall your curse be ridden. And if not broken you will die in four years on this very day.'

-**End Flashback**-

Inuyasha almost felt like bashing his head against something, so in light of this he got up and found the nearest wall with his head.

'Inuyasha?' Kagome's voice came concerned about his well-being.

Because for her, he stared at the wall for ten minutes then got up, and walked over to, said wall and slammed his head into it. But she didn't hear the dog reply to her. She rolled her eyes. It must have been something he thought of, because he always answers me, Kagome thought.

Inuyasha walked over to her and collapsed next to her. Kagome looked like Tohru Honda from an anime her brother watched.

'Inuyasha!?'

No reply

'Are you alright?'

Nope

'_Inuyasha_?'

….

'_**Inuyasha**_?!'

….Nada

'ANSWER ME KAMI SHIMATTA!!'

Everyone in the house but the dog scampered far away from said-worrying-screaming-miko. Now she was very worried about the hanyou turned dog who wouldn't wake up because he thought of something and slammed his head into the wall because of it

'MAMA!! I think Inuyasha is dead!!!'

--

They all crowded by the fainted dog. Midoriko had suggested shaking the poor thing, Kagome did so but he didn't even growl at her. Even when Sota pulled on one of his ears – he still didn't move.

To the truth, Inuyasha wasn't dead he was just feeling idiotic and a little bit sleepy from hitting his head when she yelled out several things he didn't even move. He could hear her, but his body wouldn't move.

Kagome some how felt responsible, even thought she couldn't figure out why, go figure. She looked over to the clock. He had only been asleep for an hour. Not too long. Right? Wrong. Midoriko silently swore that her daughter was in silent tears over it, not that she pressed on it, she likely knew anyway. But of course, Gramps said it was because of the necklace, both woman glared holes in his head for that comment. Buyo even made an appearance, seeing the hanyou he scampered well away from it, knowing the dog was a hanyou.

Not that Inuyasha was going to wake up soon. He was dreaming – now that he remembered, it was going to haunt him. Her voice was getting colder and colder and steelier every time it repeated itself. Then her voice was identical to Kagome's. For a second he did think that the raging miko was Kagome, but the second time around with Kagome's voice, he realized that Kagome wouldn't say hanyou. Well at least he hoped she wouldn't. He wouldn't know until she herself was in rage and that was something he could wait for. In other words, he didn't want to find out. It was somewhat easy now that he thought about it, the miko that cursed him always called him hanyou… not that he ever told her his name, but still. She could have asked. Like Kagome did.

The hanyou opened its eyes to see a worried looking family. He blinked several times then realized where he was.

'Inuyasha?' the girl who looked worried asked. He tried to open his mouth, but it seemed broken. So to let her know he heard her he growled. She sighed happily and the rest of the family moved away as the hanyou-turned-dog sat up. Kagome kneeled down next to him.

'What happened? Why did you hit your head?' she asked while seizing one of his ears absentmindedly and making him freeze. He looked towards Kagome with confusion written all over his face.

_Huh?_

'You were thinking about something, then you just got up and bashed your head on the wall, then collapsed, you've been unconscious for two hours!'

Inuyasha thought for a minute. Trying to remember what she was talking about

"_**Hanyou!**_"'

He winced which Kagome noticed.

He remembered.

'What's wrong?'

Inuyasha shook his head and smiled bravely.

_It's nothing._

Kagome eyed him worriedly. But she didn't want to press anything on him, which made him try to act brave.


	6. I don’t want you to know!

_Kagome soshite sono Inu Doyatsu izuko Ato Hanyou_

_Summary: OOC. AU. Whence running from school in the rainiest day ever, ever feel like theirs something watching you? While running down an ally Kagome meets a glare from a pure white dog, hiding from the rain? T for random foul language. _

_**Note: Most of the Japanese that I have used are on my profile. If a word is not there, please tell me, and I'll put the word up, as soon as I can :-)**_

Chapter 6 – I don't want you to know!

It had been two nights since Inuyasha remembered the miko's voice, now he wished he could forget all over again. She was haunting him when he was asleep or when he was in thought. Even sometimes when he wasn't listening rightly to Kagome, her voice came through hers. It scared him. As he lay there looking up at the stars, like he always did when he needed to think. I can't let her now, she'd go crazy. And if I know anything she'd probably try to fix it, you can't love everything Kagome… I'll be dead in a couple months anyway…

Kagome looked up to the moon with silent worry in her eyes. Turning around she walked out of her room. She went outside – she knew where Inuyasha was, so she didn't bother calling him. Going around the house to where she spotted a ladder that Inuyasha didn't know she placed there. When he was asleep, she did it. She climbed up the ladder onto the roof. Stepping closer to him, it was around that closeness, he normally would have said "I know you're there" but he didn't… He must really be in thought if I haven't woken him with my presence. She thought. She stood there one arm crossed to the other. After five minutes of him not noticing her she sighed, then walked up to him and sat next to him. Inuyasha's troubled, he knows something, maybe it's about the curse, I know he doesn't want to tell me, but look at him! He's so… I dunno what, it hurts seeing him like this.

'Hey…'

Inuyasha freaked out so much he stood up; his ears were as close as they could to his head.

'Fakku where the heck did you come from?'

Kagome looked up to the sky.

'I know you don't want to tell me whatever's bothering you, its- its, just…. You look so sad, as if you know you're gonna _die_ or something…'

At the word _die,_ he flinched, not that she noticed.

'But I want you to know something, Inuyasha; I'm always here with an ear open for you, okay?' Kagome said then got up and looked at him. He had a kind of shocked look on his face.

'You're scaring me Inuyasha, the way your acting… it's scaring me, you look so down-' tears started to form in her eyes '-like you know something bad is gonna happen… I don't want anything to happen! I like things the way it is!' she quivered out. Inuyasha was in shock, until the smell of salt water hit him. He grasped her arms and pulled her into him while wrapping his arms around her. Kagome stared into his chest.

'Baka, I'm not going-' his arms tightened around her a little more '-anywhere.'

For some reason she started to cry again.

'Promise?'

She felt him nod.

He felt her go limp, she had fallen asleep, and he smiled gently down at her. He placed her in her bed as he looked over to the clock…

'I lied to you. I'm sorry Kagome…'

He felt horrible, telling Kagome he wasn't going anywhere. Where the fact lies down he was, in a few months, indeed going somewhere, somewhere where she couldn't follow.

'Stupid curse.' He muttered, and then looked over to Kagome, who was asleep like normal. Looking over to the time he stood up then got him-self into the bed without waking her. He was too used to stop doing it -when the sun came up he found himself eased by her scent. Considering she didn't have to go to "school", he was guaranteed at least five hours sleep. But if it was he would have at least twenty minutes before she woke to go, then once she was gone he'd have nine hours or so to sleep before she came in.

She woke up rubbing her eyes, well aware of the dog sleeping next to her, glancing over to the clock she realized that he'd only been asleep for an hour straight, she didn't like waking him up, but every time she didn't he got scared for some reason, he wouldn't tell her why though...

'Hey, Inuyasha?'

He growled in response.

'I'm going down stairs for a drink 'Kay?'

He growled again.

'I'm assuming that means yes you know.'

He growled and she sighed.

'Nannari Inuyasha.' Kagome said as she manoeuvred herself over him and out the bed and left the room, leaving the door open in case he followed her.

He did eventually, as she sat down with her glass and cookie. He came into the kitchen, for a dog, he looked tired. Kagome saw his entrance by looking at him he snorted then went to her feet and lay down; she looked down at the dog surprised with a blink she stared at him for a pit then smiled warmly. Settling down her drink, she reached for his ear. He winched but realized it was her and settled back down, and was soon back asleep. Kagome chuckled slightly then brought her hand back to her glass, dismissing what she thought she heard whining in protest.

As soon as Kagome finished her cookie, she realized she wouldn't be able to get up, but was saved when her mother walked in the kitchen.

'Mama?'

Midoriko turned around a little startled.

'Y-yes dear?'

'Could you get me another cookie? Coz I can't get up.'

Midoriko frowned, then looked down at her feet and saw the dog, chuckling loudly she went over to the biscuit tin and grabbed several cookies and handed it to her daughter, smiled at her then whispered into her ear.

'…Think he likes you dear.'

Kagome turned a very dark shade of red.

Her mother laughed and set off.

_What's up?_

Kagome jumped then stared down at the dog.

'The roof.'

Inuyasha sat up and looked at her.

_Haha, funny, no really what's up, I heard your mother talking._

Kagome froze.

'I asked her to get me some more cookies considering you were on my feet.'

_Heh._

Inuyasha looked away with a blank look, which told Kagome he was trying to hide something.

'Spill.'

He looked back to her and blinked.

_Huh?_

'You have that look on your face again…'

_What look?_

'That look which screams; I-have-something-bothering-me-but-I-can't-tell-you-because-you'll-be-worried.'

Inuyasha stiffened.

_I'm just tired, that's all._

'Hmm-mm.' she said, not exactly believing him.

Kagome stared at the tree that was finally up, Inuyasha came in the room.

_What the heck is that?_

'It's a Christmas tree.'

_Gotta be that sparkly?_

'Yep.'

_What's with the boxes underneath it?_

'Presents.'

_Ah_

'Which reminds me, I got you something…'

_You've gotta be kidding me right?_

'Nope,'

_What is it then?_

'I'm not gonna tell till I give it to you.'

_When will that be?_

'Tonight,'

_Aw, c'mon that's only an hour or two away!_

'Nu-huh not gonna tell ya!'

Inuyasha pouted, she grinned then ran.

_Hell girl. You're gonna lose!_

'How am I gonna lose if you don't catch me!?'

Inuyasha grinned then chased after her.

Somehow, the chase turned into hide-and-go-seek, a very childish hide-and-go-seek at that, they both got Sota in on it, and made a pact to scare the heck out of him, which they did after an hour of playing nice.

'What the heck are you doing?'

'Getting your present….' Came her muffled reply.

'From under the bed?!' he asked staring down at her legs which was the only part of her he could see. She had been under there for five minutes now, going on eight.

She came out from under the bed then placed something a meter away from his nose

'What the -?' he was going to swear but remembered not to. He stared at said heart thing, which was connecting by a golden thread. He blinked at it

'It's for you.' She said pulling up his hand and placing it in his palm.

'What_is _it?'

'It's a necklace…'

'Am I supposed to wear it?'

'Yes…'

Inuyasha brought said small heart thing to his eyes then prodded it several times, he heard her giggle so he looked towards her.

'Here.' She took it of him then placed it around his neck. He just blinked at her

'Promise you won't take it off…'

'What does it do?' Inuyasha asked staring down at it.

'…Nothing…'

'Remind me again why I should wear it?'

'Because I gave it to you!'

Inuyasha grumbled which sounded closely to something about bossy bitches and jewellery but didn't do anything else.

----

It had been awhile and everyone (including Gramps) had gotten used the hanyou being there, next to Kagome, being with her where ever she went. He just seemed to fit, right there next to her every minute of the day.

'Kagome!'

It was nine at night and her mother was calling her, blinking several times, while Inuyasha shrugged.

Kagome went down into the kitchen where her mother was

'Yes Mama?'

Midoriko turned around from preparing for the morning meal

'There you are dear; I want to ask you something…'

'…?'

'What time does Inuyasha turned back into a hanyou?'

'Ten, Mama…'

Her mother lit up, and Kagome was lead to believe her mother had plotted something

'Why don't you take him somewhere?'

Kagome blinked, shocked that her mother just said that.

'…Nani…?'

'You, know the movies… don't you kids do that kind of things now a days?'

'Um… I have to ask him…'

'This would be a good time to say; I already have?'

'Mama!?'

The smile on her mothers face got brighter.

'You've gotta be kidding me.'

'No, dear…'

Kagome nearly fainted.

'You asked him for me?!'

'Well, you weren't going to be asking him anytime soon…'

Kagome swore she could see a mischievous look in her mother's face.

Kagome walked…stalked rather, into the room, gaping at said dog, then remembering that the door was still open and that the possibility that her brother was awake, listening in; dawned on her so she closed the door, then turned around-

'Why didn't you tell me my mother asked you out for me?!'

_..Um…_

'Waiting…'

_She told me not to tell you?_

Kagome groaned.

_What? Don't want to go out with me?_

Kagome looked like she was going to gag.

'W-h-a-t?'

_You're gonna make me cry._

Inuyasha looked like an over grown puppy who had lost its mother.

It got to her.

'Waaah! Stop it, stop it! I'll go!'

Inuyasha lit up for one thing.

'You do realize that the movie does end at midnight?'

'Yep, your mother picked it.'

Kagome slightly fainted.

'…'

Inuyasha smiled.

'You're mother plotted against you.'

'You don't say?' Kagome said walking along the path, keeping close to Inuyasha, because strangely there were a lot of people out for it being a little after ten

'Why can't we ditch the movies and go somewhere else?'

Inuyasha looked at her. She had that look on her face it was identical to the other day before she got mad and nearly fried that guy.

'Something wrong?'

'…'

'Miko senses going AWOL again?' Inuyasha asked slightly joking. Kagome looked up at him and shrugged, then pointed to the movie theatre.

'Now you wanna go in?'

Inuyasha was confused. Kagome grasped his arm and pulled him in. Even when they were inside she didn't let go.

Kagome laughed when Inuyasha said he didn't know what popcorn was. When he tried it, he found out he never wanted to try it again, so he gave it to Kagome who loved the stuff. They were a little early for what they were seeing, so they sat on a bouncy set outside the movie doors, while waiting Inuyasha finished off the bottle of coke he was drinking. Kagome looked at him.

'What?'

She sighed.

'Nothing…'

Inuyasha got bored, so he was the one who found out that the seat they were sitting on was bouncy.

'Go bounce on that one.' Kagome said to him pointing to the chair next to the one they were sitting on.

'Nah, I'll be fine.' Inuyasha said then settled down sitting there with his legs crossed backhand holding his head up from one knee, Kagome raised an eyebrow while looking at him.

Half way through the movie, Kagome had eaten all the popcorn, Inuyasha stole her drink that she whacked him jokingly over the head for, but he kept it anyway. There weren't many people in the same theatre, but who was in the theatre where all at the front; Kagome had previously pulled him to the back, hating to have so many people in one place.

Kagome couldn't understand why the girl trusted the guy so easily considering the girl was only ten or somewhere around there, and as stupid as anything it was probably the reason.

'H-e-e-e-y.' Inuyasha said quietly.

'Hm?'

'I've seen this before…'

'Just remembered?'

'Yep.'

'Watch, see the girl that's bored?'

'Hmm, she's the only one on screen...'

'Oh, whoops, anyways, she's gonna see the dragon she saw earlier…'

'Thanks!' Kagome said sarcastically.

'…Oh, that reminds me… do you like seeing blood?'

'Kind-a…'

'Oh, okay, then.'

That was all Inuyasha said.

Kagome soon found out why he was asking. Said dragon was almost covered in blood.

'Why is she going on that train again?'

'To save what's-it-name…'

'…Who…?'

'That dragon person… forgot his name…'

'…Oh him, why is she going to save him…?'

'Because he is dying, from some gold seal thing, and she probably loves him.'

'She hasn't known him that long...'

Kagome thought out that, Inuyasha shrugged.

They were both out of the theatre as soon as the credits where finished

'I think she should have stayed…'

'Hm?' Inuyasha asked.

'I said "I think she should have stayed"!'

'Oh…'

'I mean c'mon her parents are pigs... if you think about it, if she remembers, when she's older she will want to go back.'

Inuyasha looked at her with a face of stunned.

'How can you think of that?'

Kagome shrugged.

'Dunno… the end was lousy?'

'I agree on the ending thing…'

The wind blew strongly causing Inuyasha to sniff, by doing so he found out someone was following them.

'Hey.' He whispered.

'Hm?'

'Follow me…'

'Why?'

'Someone is following us…'

Kagome grasped his arm again. Then he took down an ally.

Seeing as the shadows still followed after five minutes, he could tell Kagome was starting to get scared.

'Alright, leap frog time.'

'Huh?'

Inuyasha hauled her onto his back then jumped onto the ceiling of the nearest building, as he did her grip tightened, making him grin slightly.

As he jumped over streets he could see that the shadows where still trying to follow him. Growling to himself, he stopped at the next building. He gently let Kagome down holding her knowing if he didn't she would fall down.

'…Are, they still following…?'

'Dunno… s-h-h.'

Kagome didn't say anything as she saw that his ears where swivelling as if they where following the noises she couldn't even hear, let alone know of.

Time was still for awhile as Inuyasha trailed voices and noises, he didn't recall letting go of Kagome, looking down he realized he didn't, she didn't seem to care, besides, she was more safer… that's the excuse he used anyway. But the blush on his face said otherwise.

Then he smelt fire. His ears flattened (Kagome found this rather cute) then he looked up.

'WATCH OUT!'

Inuyasha made a jump, tightening his grip around her waist.

'My, my, the hanyou got away.' A voice said, with a touch of amusement in it. Both Kagome and Inuyasha looked up.

'Who the fakku are you…?' Inuyasha asked loudly.

'You're wost nightmare, young hanyou.'

Inuyasha growled.

'What do you want?'

'To tell you something….'

'…'

'Your curse…'

'What the fakku about it?' he growled dangerously.

'The priestess said you'd die in three years of the same day, correct?'

Inuyasha growled and Kagome grew in confusion she looked towards him.

'…What…?' she whispered

'I know, why are you telling me some crap I already fucking know?'

'Just to tell you, you're not going to die in a couple of days.'

Inuyasha frowned 'what?'

'The priestess changed the curse; you will remain cursed until you kill someone.'

'And this someone would be….?' He growled.

'A person called Naraku, should be interesting to watch, he is a hanyou like you, you know…'

'So... You came here, nearly blasting me in flames-'

'Had to get your attention...' the person said one sided-ly, though Inuyasha ignored him.

'-just to tell me I have to kill this guy?'

'...Yep!'

'What happens if I don't…?'

'Simple, you'll stay cursed, till you die and _if_ you are reincarnated, you'll be a racoon dog.'

Inuyasha growled.

'Oh by the way, the guy was the person who killed her.'

'So basically I'm doing her fucking dirty work?'

'Yep! Don't you feel like a dog now?'

'Shut the fakku up and tell me where I can find the son-of-a-ikeike.'

'You'll find him where your nose cannot find.'

'What kind of place is that?'

'Well, I can't just give the place away, can I? That would be too easy.'

'Fakku easy and tell me.'

'Nope, can't do. Just follow the cat and the miko.'

Then it vanished.

It took Inuyasha awhile before he realized Kagome's grip on his shirt tightened; she wasn't looking at him but staring at his shirt.

'…Why didn't you tell me you were going to die…?'

'Huh?'

'That the curse is gonna kill you…'

What could he say to that…?

'…'

'I know you didn't want to tell me, but what happens if you do die?!'

…He didn't think of that…

'What will happen to me!?' she asked shaking him the best she could tears were starting to run down her cheeks.

'What happens to me, huh? When you die?!?'

'I didn't want you to know I was gonna die!' He said pulling away.

'Why!?'

'If I told you, you would worry-'

'Why the heck wouldn't I?!'

Inuyasha stood there stunned. Kagome gathered her arms around herself in a cold defensive way girls do.

'Take me home.' That was a clear order in her voice.

Inuyasha took her to her room with his head down he said,

'…You can't fix everything Kagome.'


	7. The Unsettled Forest

_Kagome soshite sono Inu Doyatsu izuko Ato Hanyou_

_Summary: OOC. AU. Whence running from school in the rainiest day ever, ever feel like theirs something watching you? While running down an ally Kagome meets a glare from a pure white dog, hiding from the rain? T for random foul language._

_**Note: Most of the Japanese that I have used are on my profile. If a word is not there, please tell me, and I'll put the word up, as soon as I can :-)**_

Chapter 7 – The Unsettled Forest

Kagome couldn't remember how she fell asleep, but the argument between them haunted her dreams.

She woke up, Inuyasha wasn't to be seen. Door was closed, so was the window. Looking at the clock, it read seven thirty. Kagome stood there.

'…**You can't fix everything Kagome**.'

Can't fix everything? No, but I can love…

Her eyes grew wide, she couldn't believe where her thoughts just turned into. She loved him?

Well of course, she loved him, for Kami's sake, she looked after him every single day. That was all…. Right?

…He wasn't in the kitchen either. It was around now, Kagome worried. Her hands were together in front of her twisting round themselves now and then. She walked out the house, her mother saw the look on her daughters face, seeing no dog near her, she figured something was up, and led Sota away, who was going to ask where said dog was. She stared up at the Goshinboku. Looking to the ground, she saw a little girl staring at her, Kagome frowned at the girl. Six-year-old Kagome stood there, then walked over to the far side of the tree, then looked back, and made a-you-follow-me jester. Kagome decided to humour herself and follow.

Mini-Kagome led older-Kagome to the northern woods outside the barrier of the shrine; the girl turned round to Kagome, smiled then vanished in the wisp of the wind that went past.

'Okay... I have officially scared myself.'

But I must have a reason to be here, so I'll just keep on going, and see what I find. Kagome thought, and then walked further into the woods.

As clumsy as Kagome is, she found a tree root, the hard way. By tripping over it. Looking up she saw a cat.

'Aw.' She cooed the cat looked at her septically. Kagome got to her knees and tried to call the cat.

'Here, kitty, kitty, kitty,'

Now if this cat was like Inuyasha, it would be laughing, but this cat just sat there, it was around then she realized it had a collar.

'Are you lost, little kitty?'

It meowed.

'You are, aren't you?'

It meowed again.

'Come here, maybe your collar has your address on it.'

Said cat came to Kagome. She checked the collar, as well as noticing something wacky.

'Whoa little cat, what's up with the tail?'

Cat cocked its head, as if it was a thing said by many people, and if what was wrong was natural.

'Never mind…'

Kagome read the collar again.

'Has nothing what so ever of an address, but hey Kilala.'

Kilala mewed at her.

'We better find your owner, know where you live?'

Kilala cocked her head, and Kagome sighed.

'Well as soon as we find your owner I can find Inuyasha and tell him something about running off.'

Kilala looked like she was about to laugh. Kagome got up and stretched.

'….o-k-a-y, little kitty, where to…?'

Kilala stood up then turned around and started to walk.

'I can take a hint, we go that way?'

Kagome was talking to herself because the cat wasn't going to be answering her anytime soon.

It wasn't long until Kilala stopped.

'What's up..?'

The cat hissed, ahead something must be up.

'Something up ahead…?'

The cat nodded like it could. It was bad for a cat to be nervous, especially when all the hairs were standing up, she hissed again.

'We hide?'

Kilala walked over to a tree then bounded into it. Kagome ran over to the tree and glanced up into it.

'Hey! How am I meant to get up there?'

The cat looked down with a rather annoyed look and Kagome sweat-dropped. Sighing, she grasped the branch above her, reached out to it with her hand, and then hauled herself onto it. Once she got herself onto that branch she felt it move under her slightly, realizing that it was her making it do that. She quickly went over to the trunk, and latched herself next to it. Looking up she couldn't even see the cat anymore, the cat had gone high enough so it wouldn't be seen. From whatever she had sensed was coming. Mustn't be safe for me as well, the cat I'm sure is a youkai, by it's two tails, and understanding what I said. If she was scared, then I should be to, Kagome thought while looking upwards for another tree branch to lock her self onto. Finding one in her reach, she got herself onto another branch.

She could still see the ground but she was high enough… she hoped, she couldn't see Kilala, but she couldn't go up anymore. Grasping onto the tree trunk she stayed there. The ground began to move, as well as the branch she was on. She shut her eyes and gave a little squeak, but found a hand over her mouth.

'…Be quiet!'

-She knew that voice!-

Her eyes opened to see a hanyou Inuyasha.

But, unless her eyes were fooling her, it was daylight?

Kagome pushed the little sunlight/moonlight thing out of her mind and followed said hanyou's eyes. He was looking towards the ground

'…Kyapucha- keisatsu again…?' Inuyasha asked most likely to him self more then to her, Kagome looked up at him the best she could and frowned. She kept her eyes down to the ground, sure enough, three people came along wearing the darkest blue and looked like strange weirdos- this was Kagome's thought it was interrupted with Inuyasha's growl.  
Inuyasha forgot one thing: to release Kagome, Kagome didn't though. She made a muffle cry to alert him, he looked down to realize

'Oh…'

He then let her mouth go.

'Nani za-!?' she exploded but he just palmed her mouth again.

'Be quiet, or they'll hear you!'

Now she was confused.

He knew that look. She was about to open her mouth, but he made it in first.

'We can't go back to your house, your mother, Sota and that old man is out, and they'll search the place, the bastards…'

She grasped the hand over her mouth and took it down.  
'Mind telling me who the heck they are and why you're a hanyou in daylight?'

He blinked.

'…Those guys…?'

'Yes, you said _Kyapucha- keisatsu _why?'

'Well they like hunting down anything not ningen… and they look like police so I dubbed them Kyapucha- keisatsu, hence why nearly all the hanyou and the youkai- well they can defend themselves…. Weaker youkai are hidden.'

'R-i-i-g-h-t-o then, so _why_ are you a hanyou in daylight?'

Inuyasha pointed down the where the Kyapucha- keisatsu were, one of her eyebrow lifted.

'Them?'

'Couldn't prove that I was an _actual_ dog without proof now, can they?'

'So the curse is gone…?'

'Nup, it's gonna come back, knowing the thing.' He looked really down after that.

'Well it is now huh?'

He looked confused, his ears showed it more then his face, though she was tempted to touch them she resisted and pointed upwards, he looked up with a frown.

'Nani, kuuchuu?'

'Cat-' before she could say anything else he tapped her lightly on the head asking,

'Is your brain dead?'

'Baka! There is a cat up in the tree!'

'So you went up here to get it?'

'Iie. I was following it.'

'Huh?'

'The cat knew the "Kyapucha- keisatsu" were coming.'

'Really?'

'Yup, I could tell it was a youkai, and youkai aren't supposedly scared easily.'

'How'd you know it was a youkai if you ain't eaten?'

'Well, it seemingly understood me… and it had two tails.'

'…Last one gives it away.'

'Poor Kilala was probably scared the Kyapucha- keisatsu would know she was a youkai once glance.'

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow.

'I don't know whether to laugh or not.'

She glared at him.

He cleared his throat then looked up.

'Stay here I'll get her.'

As soon as he said that, he was gone.

Kagome sighed, then got out her phone and stared at it. The little blue light that kept going on and off began to annoy her, then somehow she couldn't even remember why she brought said phone out in the first place. She put it away as soon as she looked up again Inuyasha was back.

'So… superman's back…' she asked herself in an after thought, forgetting that he could hear her. He gave her an eyebrow raise. Kagome realized the cat in his arms

'Oh ya found her?'

'Yep, at the top…'

'Oh.' Kagome said rather surprisingly.

'Couldn't get down again.'

Kagome barked a laugh.

'Now we just gotta found her owner-'

'First off how about we get outta the tree? Kyapucha- keisatsu are gone.'

Kagome looked as if she just remembered she was in a tree.

'Don't go fainting on me,' he warned.

'…Oh, ha, ha….' Kagome said sarcastically then swinging her legs over the branch, she jumped out the tree. Inuyasha stood there stunned at the fact that she actually jumped out from a several feet high branch, getting out of his stupor he jumped. Before he even landed, she was already down, standing there with a smile on her face, which begged to say "I'm innocent".

'What the fakku did you think you were doing!?' Inuyasha asked soon as he was down. Kagome's smile faded

'Oh hush, it was not _that_ high.'

'_Wasn't__that_ _high_?! Fakku Kagome it was several _feet_ high!'

For a moment, Kagome looked like a miniature anime chibi thing, eyes like dots, one finger to her mouth, with an innocent "what" look about her.

'You… mean you were worried about me?'

'Fakku when you jump from a several feet _high _branch, I'm gonna be fucking scared.' Kagome lit up like she had won something. Then she jumped at him, Kilala struggled her way out before Kagome hit, Inuyasha froze.

'You care!!'

'…N-Next time when you jump from a branch. Remind me not to worry!'


	8. The Unsettled Forest, Part II

_Kagome soshite sono Inu Doyatsu izuko Ato Hanyou_

_Summary: OOC. AU. Whence running from school in the rainiest day ever, ever feel like theirs something watching you? While running down an ally Kagome meets a glare from a pure white dog, hiding from the rain? T for random foul language._

_**Note: Most of the Japanese that I have used are on my profile. If a word is not there, please tell me, and I'll put the word up, as soon as I can :-)**_

Chapter 8 - The Unsettled Forest, Part II

It was late.

They still hadn't found the owner to Kilala.

Inuyasha was still a hanyou.

Kagome was beyond caring. Inuyasha sat down, head in his hand which was set on his knee, Kilala sent a bored look to the two of them, like she expected something more from the two.

She meowed towards Inuyasha who couldn't speak cat, never even tried to learn the language but now wished he did.

'Can't understand ya cat.'

The cat looked at him as if he was off his rocker. Sighing, he then got up. Not seeing Kagome, he frowned. His ears searched for anything that could be her.

He soon became scared when the only thing he could hear was the wind. He looked down at the cat.

'Is that what you were trying to tell me, the girl was gone?'

Kilala seemed to nod.

'Where the heck did she go?' he asked himself. He knew that whatever time he had left as a hanyou in sunlight might be seconding away. Looking up at the sky, he noticed if he changed back now, he'd have a few hours then he'd be back as himself again. Rubbing his forehead he jumped into the tree behind him, the cat he knew could take care of herself, besides he wasn't that far away.

The wind picked up, and with it brought a scent he knew. Eyes squinted, he looked. It came from north. He jumped down, grabbed Kilala, momentarily scaring her. Then, he followed Kagome's scent as fast as he could before the wind took down, lessening his chances of finding her quicker.

He found her in a span of two minutes, passed out on the grass. Letting go of Kilala he went to her.

'Kagome, you all right?'

…

That's a no, obliviously.

'Kilala?'

The meowing told him she was still there.

'Looks like we're here for awhile.'

The cat went around Kagome then sat down looking at the passed out girl.

She could not have just been that tired she fell asleep. Inuyasha's mind seemed to torment him with the issue of why Kagome was sprawled out on the grass, and yet every issue his mind tormented him with he always came up with: if I was there, I could have done something.

He looked over to Kilala, who was curled up in her fur tails. Some light caught his attention, through her jeans, where one of her pocket was a light kept flashing. Frowning, he stared at the spot of light. Maybe it's that fandangle thing she got for Christmas, or whatever, phone or something, which makes, God knows what, other noises and movement it makes. Now it's making light! Hey, wait! Doesn't that thing have a clock in it-? …To look at the time I'd have to get it _out_ her pocket, look at it then put it _back_...

….

….

He chickened out.

There was the fact of we can't pack up and go home, Inuyasha didn't know, which way the shrine was, let alone if the whole Higurashi family was back. What about the Kyapucha- keisatsu? Were they still there? Knowing them, they won't go home until they found -- fakku, what if they come out here-? No. No, stop it. She'll be fine, we'll be fine.

He looked back down to her face then sighed, seeing no change in the past fifteen minutes. Looking over to Kilala, he snorted, and then looked up to the sky and stars which were starting to peer out.

'Wake up soon, Kagome.'

No one heard him sigh.


	9. Your Past, My Past

_Kagome soshite sono Inu Doyatsu izuko Ato Hanyou_

_Summary: OOC. AU. Whence running from school in the rainiest day ever, ever feel like theirs something watching you? While running down an ally Kagome meets a glare from a pure white dog, hiding from the rain? T for random foul language._

_**Note: Most of the Japanese that I have used are on my profile. If a word is not there, please tell me, and I'll put the word up, as soon as I can :-)**_

Chapter Nine – Your Past, My Past 

_Why is it that I'm the one being blamed? I didn't even do it… then again, it's always "The hanyou did this, the hanyou did that", and the adults, they just believe what their children say just so they can- yet again have a go at me. So, here's me. I'm only what, eight, nine? And I've put up with every bloody kid that comes across me, throw something at me. It's no use hiding the fact that the Kyapucha- keisatsu are going to find me. I heard it from some of the risu youkai. These people catch things, anything that's not ningen. Well, there be my death. I heard that there are people too. The ones who are nice, they'll be the ones working for Kyapucha- keisatsu, too. But who wants to kill us? Why me, what did I ever do? I was born, that's what. The little inu-hanyou. This little thing was the one who built a little hut in one day. Beat that Kyapucha- keisatsu. Kyapucha- keisatsu, they really don't amount to anything I couldn't take… but then again, they are taking youkai down. I knew this kitsune youkai, one day he just never came. I heard the birds of the forest talking about a kitsune dying from being shot… What is shot? How does it kill you? I don't understand, I don't know what shot means… maybe its like instant death, maybe the Kyapucha- keisatsu_ _use it…  
My old youkai friend, be safe in hell._

_I was woken up, rather rudely I must say. Loud bangs were coming from all around me. I wasn't at my hut, I was looking for something to eat when fatigue came along and punched my head out, but with the bangs hurting my ears, the smell of a weird powder, severed flesh and blood rushed into my nose making me choke. Then I found out later, that was a risu youkai being shot, instant death._

_The next day, when I went to fix berries, I could still smell the horrid powder smell with the blood. But this, this was worse, I could smell it nearing. The bushes in front of me shook. I stood still my mind willed me to move, at the last moment I did. I hid behind the tree, hoping it would be okay, hoping that the smell would go away, just leave me alone. I'm not hurting anyone, not a fly, not even Myoga. Even though sometimes I wish I could, but hells, I wish that flea were here. The bush that was next to the tree, I peeked out from I saw a human, who stank of that powered smell, and another smell that made me stall. He was wearing dark blue. He looked important… this guy, who is he? Is he one of the Kyapucha- keisatsu? Am I staring at instant death by being shot? I don't want to be instant death. I made my mind up, I stayed._

_Not long after, he left. The smell stayed, why couldn't that go to? It stinks, now I really have lost my appeal for berries… or anything else for that matter. Gods, I thought looking up to the changed sky. Do you not wish me to live? Do you wish me instant death? Even though they didn't answer, I swore they were laughing. _

_As the weeks wore on, more youkai were instant death. More bangs and more powder smell. I tried moving from one place to another, but finding it hard to tell where it was safe and where wasn't. Why this forest? Is it because the Gods willed it? Because humans forgot that, they were the ones who chased all the hanyou and the youkai here? We were the ones not making stance, they were, why should we move? They moved us in the first place, to make way for roads and building everywhere now. When I was born, this was already going on. I fought for myself, seeing as my okaa-san died the day I was three… the smell of blood reminds me of her, stop it, stop the instant death! I hate it, hate it! _

_The birds I knew gave me the news of who died in the night… the news they were giving was clear- it was them, it was them who had been taken in the night. I felt queasy and hungry. I hadn't eaten in a week, hadn't slept a full hour since the week before, I'm going to die… before I know what the Gods put me here for… maybe it was to suffer the times that were changing. By the Gods, may there be someone out there. Who doesn't like killing innocent things._

_Moving by trees was the only option left to me. The ground was still free of Kyapucha- keisatsu, but the smell they left behind would be there for a long time. It took the time for me to learn how to jump tree to tree, like the monkey youkai clan did. But I'm not a monkey I'm a dog, even if it is half. Dogs are not for jumping trees, but this little half dog will. _

_I jumped up into the tree. I landed on a low branch. For a second, I held balance. And then I fell. Using all the will I had, I landed on my feet. I couldn't rely on my nose now; it was dead to the world. I jumped again, latching onto the branch. I smiled to myself to spite this little feat. It was big for a hanyou, who dead to the world, just jumped into a tree, ignoring heritage. I don't know mine; don't have a father to teach me… or anyone._

_After all those weeks I came back to my hut, to find that the air all around it was clean, no Kyapucha- keisatsu near, no youkai, nothing. Though there was a slight scent that eased me. Everyone seemed to clear it. I didn't care, it was my home. I wasn't going to leave it again, hopefully I wouldn't anyway._

_I needed to keep up with the tree jumping, so if I ever needed it, it would be logged into my brain. I was able to jump five trees, before something metal zoomed past my face. That thing lodged itself into the tree. I could almost hear it cry out. Losing my grip, I fell to the ground. I picked myself up and there I was, this little inu-hanyou staring at a metal thing, which smelt so much of powder. I looked beyond that, I stared at the Kyapucha- keisatsu, and beyond that, I was staring into instant death._

_I swore in that metal thing I could see my lost kitsune friend and the birds who would tell me the news. I realized, this was the thing that was called shot. This would be my instant death. _

…_By the Gods, please don't let me be in instant death…_


	10. The Unsettled Forest III

Ch10

_Kagome soshite sono Inu Doyatsu izuko Ato Hanyou_

_Summary: OOC. AU. Whence running from school in the rainiest day ever, ever feel like theirs something watching you? While running down an ally Kagome meets a glare from a pure white dog, hiding from the rain? T for random foul language._

Chapter Ten - The Unsettled Forest III

I swear I didn't fall asleep.

But yet...he did. He woke up at sun up.

Kagome was still asleep.

We're still out here-

Wait, I slept while we were out here?! Inuyasha started to pound himself with his hand-

Wait, hand?!

Inuyasha looked up to the sky. Maybe it's not before six? But something was telling him it was after. Maybe she'll just not notice- fakku. Kagome might be dense, but she isn't that dense. He looked around, there is meant to be a cat somewhere… oh, there she is. He thought seeing the cat was still curled up in her tails. I gotta get her up now. If they haven't checked here before, they'll be checking now, and what if her family is home? I'm in deep trouble… What about Kilala? We still have to find her owner, it's not like we can go posting "lost two-tailed cat" what a very good excuse for the Kyapucha- keisatsu to come knocking on the shrine's doors, ordering the extermination. Heh, sayonara: house, cat... me…

Inuyasha looked down to the out-bedded girl. If he was worried last night, it was no deal to what he was feeling now. He placed his hands on her shoulders and shook her

'C'mon Kags wake up.'

He let that slip. Maybe she'd let that go too.

She groaned something about dogs and cats, fighting, moon cheese. Inuyasha blinked several times but blew a sigh...at least she wasn't in some coma or something. Now, just wake up like a good little girl, and we'll get the crap outta here.

'Kagome, wake up!'

'…Huh… whereami…?'

'We're still in the forest; we all just decided to camp out….' Inuyasha said hoping it would sound sarcastic enough for her. She gasped and sat up. Yep. Sarcastic enough.

'It is morning?'

Inuyasha nodded.

'We're still in the forest?'

He nodded again.

'Kilala is still here?'

Nodded again.

'You're still a hanyou?'

Blink…

Double blink.

'What's the time?'

Kagome pulled out her watch, and stared at it.

'Well? Come on, what's the time?!'

'…Six thirty…'

Triple blink.

_Meow  
_'Meow?' both asked as they both looked over to Kilala and Inuyasha cursed big time. Kagome was about to tell him off when he grasped her and Kilala and was up a tree. He knew his outburst would cost him something from her, so before she could even retort on the branch, he palmed her.

Kagome fumed inside, but then looked up at Inuyasha beyond the look of blank she could see the silent worry. A fume of gas and blood got to her nose and she choked. She heard him curse again and they were out the tree into another one and another.

After a minute or two of tree, jumping the fume was gone and she was able to smell. She clawed at the hand covering her mouth once she got it off she gasped for breath. She looked up to Inuyasha who was looking the way they had come.

'Bastards,' He muttered.

Even though she despised cursing, she agreed with him at the moment.

'…What was that?'

'Kyapucha- keisatsu, they had enough of huntin'.' He growled out, Kilala started to hiss.

'I couldn't breathe.'

The arm around her tightened.

'Gomen ne Kagome; should have moved earlier.'

He blames himself?

'Iie, it's not your fault.'

He looked as if he still blamed himself.

'It's not your fault, Kay? If it weren't for you, I'm sure I'd be dead by fumes.'

'Fakku, Kagome, if I wasn't here in the first place they wouldn't be hunting the forest.' _Again_.

'Don't blame yourself for something you can't avoid. Now… let's go home.'

'Yeah, which way do we go?'

Kagome blinked.

'I... don't know…'

A big sweat-drop formed over the trio.

'Just keep hopping til we find something.' Kagome told Inuyasha.

They were tree hopping-

'FAKKU!'

…Until then…

Inuyasha came to a halt on a branch and they all leered foreword, making Inuyasha lose the branch he was one and he swore big time again, and landed on the forest floor. Before Kagome could ask, she saw a trembling statue. She frowned having no idea what it was, or why it was trembling. But Inuyasha, Inuyasha stared at it as if he knew what it was. Kagome saw his eye twitch then he picked up a stone and threw it at the statue.

Then there was a tiny little _pop._  
…And there was a little furry thing …  
a mad little furry thing.

'Hey! What did you do that for? You big dork!'

'U-uh…' Kagome said nothing having a clue to what it was. It started to pelt tiny stones at Inuyasha. Only hitting him three times before it was being held by its tail by Inuyasha. Kagome now had the chance to look at it, but Inuyasha was still frowning.

'What is it…?' Kagome muttered.

'Kitsune youkai…'

The kit looked up at Inuyasha; Inuyasha looked down at the kit.

'Thought the Kyapucha- keisatsu wiped them all out…'

'Well obviously not! I'm still here!'

'You've got a lot of mouth for a kid.' Inuyasha said, with a clear danger sign beeping over his head.

The kit was silent. Kagome's voice reached both their ears.

'Kitsune youkai…?'

They both looked towards her.

Inuyasha sweat-dropped seeing the stars in her eyes.

'KAWAII let me hold him!!'

The kit somehow managed to get out of Inuyasha's hold and perch himself on his arm.

'Your lady is-'

'MY LADY?!'

Inuyasha stared at the kit.

Kit was shrinking because of the volume of what Inuyasha said.

Kagome didn't have a clue.

'Inuyasha! He is so coming with us!!' Kagome said after a few minutes of silence, Inuyasha looked animated; eyes half, mouth open; the complete oh-my-god-what-did-you-say-Inuyasha-look.

The kit was all for it though. Jumping up and down on Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha started to get the four-arrowed-lines on his head.

'….If the Kyapucha- keisatsu, are after you and Kilala they will surely be after him…'

The only reason he let up for the kit to stay was because Kagome made him (through looking like she was going to cry). Although the other reason was because the kit was, young and he wouldn't be able to do crud about him self if the Kyapucha- keisatsu came after him.

'So- what is- your- name?' Kagome asked before Inuyasha jumps from tree to tree. The kit was a little stunned to see an inu-hanyou jumping around in trees to answer at first.

'Shippo,' He finally answered.

Kilala meowed.

'Aw!' Kagome had it in for the puffball. And Inuyasha was sure it would be the death of her.

'Why- where- you a- statue…?'

'Trying to- deceive the-' Shippo was saying, but Inuyasha cut across him.

'No measly kid magic- is gonna fool the- Kyapucha- keisatsu, what year were- you born in? Besides you were- trembling- so hard- the rock next- to you- ran- away.' Inuyasha retorted. Shippo huffed but didn't speak, trying to conceal the blush.

Inuyasha swore again, seeing no trees he landed on the grass floor; letting go of Kagome and as he did, she made a scene.

'LAND!!' she sat on the grass and looked like she never wanted to leave it. Shippo hopped from Inuyasha's shoulder to Kagome's. Inuyasha looked back to the trees, after a minute or two he was still looking at them, and Kagome noticed. She got up from the grass, and went over go him.

'Are they still there, are they still coming?'

'I don't know the trees aren't moving enough-'

'There are no birds.'

Both looked to Shippo who was looking up to the sky.

'Of course there isn't, idiot, they keep clear of this forest, every bloody thing does… why the heck were you in there anyway?'

Shippo looked down from the sky and his arms crossed.

'Paying respects.'

They both blinked. Kagome went down to him.

'Paying respects to whom?'

'My father, the Kyapucha- keisatsu shot him.'

Kagome noticed Inuyasha was silent.

'…I think, your father would like you to stay clear of the forest.' He said after a few minutes of silence. Shippo looked repulsive.

'Demo-'

Inuyasha hit him on the head.

'Do ya think he'd want ya to risk your life because of him?'

Kagome watched but didn't know whether to tell Inuyasha off for punching Shippo, who now had a bump forming on his head. But the words Inuyasha said to Shippo hit home.

The worst thing, Kagome didn't know where she was.

'So, Kagome where are we?'

Winner of the worst timing question award goes to that question right there.

'You don't know do you?'

Kagome shook her head sadly. Inuyasha groaned.

'Hey.'

They both looked over to Shippo who was pointing to Kilala who was off in the distance.

'Hey!! Kilala, come back!' Kagome ran off leaving them in her wake.

'Where is she going?'

'I don't know, but we better catch up to her. It's my life if she gets hurt.'

'But the Kyapucha- keisatsu won't attack her will they? She's not a youkai…'

'No… but, she's one person who is against them.'

'Oh… why is she against them?'

'She just doesn't like them.' He said with a clear drop-it-now, which Shippo saw.

'Where the fakku do you think you're going?!' Inuyasha boomed at her once he caught up to her.

'What would have happened if the Kyapucha- caught ya huh?'

'Oh, shut it, I'll just fry them.'

He blinked then remembered what she was talking about 'that you probably could, but fakku, if you ever get over the scariness!'

Kagome glared at him.

'What do you mean _fry_?'

'She's a miko, Shippo.'

Shippo looked like he was going to faint.

'Uh, Inuyasha you do know what miko do to youkai and hanyou do you?'

At that, Kagome looked confused. Inuyasha looked at Shippo then to Kagome. Inuyasha then held up Shippo to Kagome

'You wouldn't purify little Shippo would ya, Kagome?'

Kagome looked disgusted at the thought of even going to purify him, shook her head mildly. She was, after all holding a youkai-neko in her arms.

'Just don't get her mad enough to lose her bearings; she won't be able to control her abilities.'

'Seen this first hand have we?' Shippo said snickering.

'Idiot, it's natural.' He said Shippo earned his second bump on the head that day.

Not that Kagome heard the commotion between the kitsune youkai and the inu hanyou. She was too busy looking at the bush in front of her, she swore it was moving

'Uh, Kagome what are you looking at?'

'The-'

Her words were cut off with a punching sound, a yelp and a feminine exclaim. 'HENTAI!'


	11. Your Past, My Past II

_Kagome soshite sono Inu Doyatsu izuko Ato Hanyou_

_Summary: OOC. AU. Whence running from school in the rainiest day ever, ever feel like theirs something watching you? While running down an ally Kagome meets a glare from a pure white dog, hiding from the rain? T for random foul language._

Chapter 11 - **Your Past, My Past II**

_I stared at the guy, waiting for the bang then whatever happens after that. But I am not dumb, he was taking excessively long, something else distracted him, this was my chance… another chance at the life I was given as a mistake. I dived between his legs and ran for the nearest tree; I heard the guy shout in surprise as I jumped up into the tree. I kept moving hearing the bangs behind me. I gathered up in youkai speed, and I soon lost him. I headed for my hut; guess I gotta go the longest way there, I sighed. A few minutes I got there, and fell to the floor asleep._

_So…. That was it… after years of torment the Kyapucha- only wiped out the risu and kitsune youkai clan. Not a trace of them was left; dens they used were filled in. After that I was last… was I the last standing in the forest? The very last hanyou, the last of anything close to the youkai, am I everything that is standing between the ningens and the total result in youkai and hanyou being instant death? So I guess that's it… I can't expect anything from the ningens anymore, besides destruction. _

_I woke up the next day. I was a little reluctant to go outside, anyone would, after nearing instant death, I may be a hanyou, but if hit in the right places even the strongest youkai will be brought down. But today, today was something I couldn't get out of my head, it was a feeling, as if something was coming, yah, another chance with instant death. No thank you. I'm staying here. I looked to the window, to that the sky. Gods, I thank you, for letting me live a little longer._

_After a week in the hut I was forced out, I was driven by hunger. Typical. I would get fish, but knowing the Keisatsu, they probably poisoned the water somewhere along the way. But I didn't have a choice, between the death by hunger, and the death by poisoned fish. I'd take the fish. I went to the river that flows through the forest, jumping on the rock in the pool, I sat and waited._

_I managed to catch three fish, it was alright, there wasn't many there anyways. I went back to my hut, it was strange, and to strange, everything was quiet like a tomb, no birds, no one quarrelling over something. It was strange, it was too quiet I didn't like it, it was an unsettled silence, something like a sound where something was left unfinished, life was unfinished here, that's was the wind told anyone, who would listen and moan. What was stranger, no Kyapucha- where around, it was unsettling as the wind. I made it back to hut I hoped that no one would notice the fire smoke, and come running to put it out, but knowing the ningens, they wouldn't care, "its just woods" they say "it'll grow back" like in all hells it will. It will not appear like it was, out of the polluted air._

_No one did come running; maybe everyone kept away from the deadened forest, after killing everything in it they left it. Great, I was left alone, nothing new that, I was always alone. A mix between races are left alone when their parents die, I have no idea what happened to otokooya but hahaoya died because of me, maybe not because of me… but yeah… it was because of me. But if she hadn't died of the cause she would have died anyway, mortals have a short life, maxing a hundred was them being lucky. All ningens are the same; they care only for themselves…_

_Well that's what I thought. She just happened to trip into my life  
Gods; I may not be a nice person at times, but why? Why this klutz? Why bring her here? _

_I looked at her, lying there hands over her eyes quivering like a baby, well I guess she is one. But the smell of blood hit me I grunted softly but not that she heard. She looked around seeing whatever wasn't there she thought was there she got up, she yelped realizing that her foot hurt her. There I knew where the smell was coming from, her. She will bleed to death if that was not looked at. I don't know what made me do it, I walked over to her. She gave a frightened gasp when she looked up from her leg; I saw that she was crying, crying from the pain, or from being lost in an unsettled forest? I don't know, if she knew what the forest was, or if she could hear the unsettled winds. But I knew that look in her eye; she at least knew what __**I**__ was_

"_I won't hurt you." I said taking my hand out extending it to her, she stared at my hand as if she never got a hand-up before, I knew the feeling, but she should not. She took it, and I gently lifted her up. She yelped when she was standing fully, and then released some hold she had on the leg, which was hurt, not realizing that more weight was put on me. _

_It was long but, I soon got her to the hut, I put her inside and sat her down_

"_Stay here, I'll find something for your leg." It was unknown force making me do this. She lit up and nodded, something covered me in warmth, but I didn't take any notice, I fled the hut, to find herbs I knew would help.  
The fact that she didn't talk, annoyed me was it because she couldn't or wouldn't? I annoyed the thought in my head while looking for the herbs I couldn't find, if the Kyapucha- like hurting the same race is disgusting. But thinking back to the girl, why was she even here, in the forest? Was she working for the Kyapucha-? Maybe this was one of the ningens working for the Kyapucha-…. I'll just give her the herbs and get her out before she can do anything… what if she has one of those electric thingies? Those things that you can voice into to another in a second like that where right there, even when they are not? I can't say anything to her, it may cost my life. Gods are you trying to pull one on me? I thought as I saw the right herb I needed._

_She hadn't moved, maybe it was because she couldn't, she was beginning to annoy me, I don't even know why, all she did was trip into my life, hurt herself, fill me with something, and her smell was starting to kill me. And yet a strong will to protect her came over me as she left._

_Gods, please let her be safe, please don't make her say anything to the Kyapucha- keisatsu._


	12. The Unsettled Forest IV

Ch12

_Kagome soshite sono Inu Doyatsu izuko Ato Hanyou _

_Summary: OOC. AU. Whence running from school in the rainiest day ever, ever feel like theirs something watching you? While running down an ally Kagome meets a glare from a pure white dog, hiding from the rain? T for random foul language. _

_**Note: Most of the Japanese that I have used are on my profile. If a word is not there, please tell me, and I'll put the word up, as soon as I can :-)**_

_**Warning: Some use of bad language from Inuyasha.**_

Chapter 12 - The Unsettled Forest IV

Two people entered the clearing. One clearly a male and the other female. The male had a perfect red handprint on one of his cheeks and the female was looking at Kagome and Inuyasha. They all stared at each other. Shippo hid himself behind Inuyasha; Inuyasha looked at the two with a clear sign over his head saying what-the-fakku. Kagome looked startled, male with red check kept rubbing said cheek and looking at Kagome, Kilala saw the female and mewed.

'Kilala?'

Kilala jumped into the females arms and had a look, which said I'm-home-do-not-disturb.

'Uh…'

Before anyone could do anything- the male with the red check went up to Kagome.

'Would you do the honour of bearing my children?' he asked holding both her hands. He had several bumps added to the now two red checks.

'So who are you?' Kagome asked her. She had already taken notice of her legs beginning to shake, hence why the girls were sitting down. Kagome noticed while asking this question to her, Inuyasha was up a tree looking quite annoyed and off in la-la ponder land, the other male was still out cold.

'My name is Sango Minagashii and the-hentai-of-a-houshi is called Miroku Arakido, who are you?' Sango asked Kagome.

'My name is Kagome Higurashi,' she noticed Sango's eyes wonder to Inuyasha and she clearly had a wanting-to-know look about her.

'His name is Inuyasha.'

'No family name?'

If they looked up to Inuyasha, his ears where directed at them, so he could hear their conversation.

'Not that he has told me, though it doesn't matter.' Kagome said shaking her head.

'My name is Shippo Akechi!' Shippo said popping out of thin air, like he normally does. He succeeded in scaring Sango and waking Miroku.

'So why are you in this forest?' Inuyasha said from the tree he was on. Sango blinked and looked up at him.

'I was looking for Kilala…'

It suddenly dawned on Kagome,

'So you're Kilala's owner?'

Sango nodded her head but then froze, she twirled around.

'HENTAI!!' she yelled while slapping the monk. A breeze came twirling around and naturally, Inuyasha sniffed the air, his nose crimpled as if he smelt something, which Kagome saw.

'You smell something?' she asked him, remembering the last time he had done the same thing; that ended up telling them that there was someone following them, that ended up with them jumping all over the city and nearly getting burnt.

'Na, just the wind,' He said Sango blinked then realised that Inuyasha had dog-ears, but said nothing of it. Kagome was wondering if the wind actually had a smell, of course it would. It would carry other scents from things it picks up Kagome thought. But this, this made Kagome frown something about this was strange.

'Unsettled…?' she muttered to herself, clearly not quiet enough because she saw one of Inuyasha's ears flick. He jumped down from the tree and looked at her straight in the eye. She leaned back slightly because she never had the hanyou so close to her before.

'What did you just say?'

'The wind… It's unsettled…' everyone blinked at her. Miroku cleared his throat

'You wouldn't happen to be a miko would you, my lady?' he asked her, not even noticing the glares from Sango and Inuyasha.

'I am… How did you know?'

'You can sense things.'

'Then _you_ to can sense the unsettled?' Sango asked slightly sarcastic, before anyone else could. Miroku cleared his voice.

'I can see some, but clearly Lady Kagome can see more.'

By now Kagome had a sweat-drop over her head she had never been called "Lady" so many times. She was naturally confused.

'Why are there unsettled winds in the forest?' Kagome asked innocently putting one finger to the side of her mouth and looked like she was pondering. But she saw everyone look towards Inuyasha.

'What the heck are ya all looking at me!?'

'Didn't this forest once belong to the youkai?' Sango asked, looking towards Miroku. She too was in ponder land.

'Wasn't that the time after the government decided that the youkai were too dangerous for the ningens to mix with?' Miroku asked putting his two cents worth. Everyone heard Inuyasha snort. Kagome looked towards Miroku.

'The government did what to the what?' Kagome asked a little dazed by the conversation.

'The government decided several years ago that the youkai were too dangerous to live with the ningens, so it made an official order to the youkai that they were to clear out to this forest. Before so, the youkai lived amongst the ningens. They got along, but they didn't like having to take orders from the government, which is natural considering that the youkai before so have taken orders from themselves…'

'But the youkai aren't dangerous.' Kagome stated.

'Some are, some aren't, it didn't matter to the government, one bad name for the youkai and all the youkai got the pin.'

Kagome looked around herself to the forest trees.

'That still doesn't explain why there is an unsettled wind…' Kagome said Inuyasha snorted and was up in the tree again.

'Some say that even here in this forest the government was afraid of them… it ordered his best men to kill everyone in the forest, everything that wasn't human. The reason why there is an unsettled wind is because-'

'All the youkai and hanyou were murdered here.'

Kagome looked up to Inuyasha who was still in the tree; she could see that his eyes were closed.

'…'

She noticed that Miroku was nodding slowly, and that Sango was holding Kilala more tightly.

'Everything in the forest was killed, birds too. They all are the unsettled winds, trying to tell someone of their injustice; it's their souls trying to find peace after being killed without a reason.'

Inuyasha looked down to Kagome and saw her face looked disgusted.

'He didn't have a right, they weren't-'

'Kagome, do you think that the Kyapucha- give a fucking damn about fairness? Do you think they don't fucking enjoy killing things?'

Kagome fell silent. It was now she realized that Shippo had crawled into her lap and was asleep. Sango looked towards Miroku, Miroku looked towards Sango.

'Kyapucha-?' they both asked Kagome heard Inuyasha snort; a clear sign that he wasn't going to tell them.

'The Kyapucha- keisatsu, are the ones hunting the youkai, and hanyou's.'

'So they are still hunting?'

'They fucking enjoy it, they aren't gonna rest till they know every youkai and hanyou is killed.' It was around this time he smelt salt water he sat up alarmed taking a glance towards Kagome. He saw that her head was bowed and her shoulders were squared and every now and then, they shook.

'Oh fakku,'

Inuyasha jumped down from the tree (Miroku and Sango watched with their mouths shut and amusement dancing across their faces).

'Yo…'

She didn't look up, he heard her sniffle.

'What the fakku is with the tear works?'

'It's n-not f-fair…'

Inuyasha blinked confused about the girl in front of him.

'It w-wasn't fa-air of him t-t-to do that,' she cried even harder.

'Stop crying!!' Inuyasha yelled. She looked up to him but the tears didn't stop.

'Stop crying damn it!'

Kagome sniffled, her tears stopping.

'Thank you.'

...

'We best stop here.'

Both females collapsed to the floor with a grateful sigh. It was already nightfall and Shippo was already asleep, curled up next to Kilala, who was also asleep. Kagome took her eyes off Inuyasha for a split second to look down at Shippo who chose her to sleep by she looked up again and he wasn't anywhere, she rolled her eyes. The guy liked trees too much. Miroku was somewhere prowling around to find something, food possibly.

'…How did you come by Kilala, Kagome?'

'...Inuyasha disappeared, went into the woods, fell over and boom, there she was, she kind of saved me…'

Sango frowned then urged her to continue.

'Kilala knew that the Kyapucha- was coming, so I was able to hide.'

Sango smiled. But Kagome became worried.

'What's wrong?'

'I left home without saying I was leaving, my mother is gonna worry… I can't find my way back…'

'I left my family they knew I was going to find Kilala…. Miroku, I think told his family… I'm not really helping am I?'

'…Not really… no...'

'Why don't you just ring them on that phone-thing?' Inuyasha asked popping out of nowhere with Miroku who had wood in his arms. Kagome blinked then dug into her pocket, flipped the phone open-

'It's out of power!'

Inuyasha fell.

'What!?'

'I'm sorry.'

That didn't make her feel better. Shippo woke up smelling cooking food. Kagome didn't ask where the males had gotten it, and she really didn't want to know. Everyone went to sleep soon after that, although Kagome was woken up. She heard Inuyasha but didn't see him.

_This is really a pain._


	13. Your Past, My Past III

_**A/N: I know you're probably gonna hate me for this in future, but these chapters, **_**Your Past, My Past, _and _My Past, Your Past _there are going to be a lot of them. Please don't hurt me for them, they help the story, and when the least you want to read about their past... you'll get one. So like... in past chapters, we got to hear Sango, but didn't get to know what was going on (if you couldn't tell) until the chapter next. Believe me when I say this, they DO come in handy, you and I (I know I've wrote it) will come to hate several, because of the timing, but hey, it's there, and it's staying. In truth... they help me... when I had writer's block... Sorry... I'm not taking them out... Because... well... I rather like them... To be honest... and not to say anything else...  
Go and read!_**

Kagome soshite sono Inu Doyatsu izuko Ato Hanyou

Summary: OOC. AU. Whence running from school in the rainiest day ever, ever feel like theirs something watching you? While running down an ally Kagome meets a glare from a pure white dog, hiding from the rain. T for random foul language.

_**Note: Most of the Japanese that I have used are on my profile. If a word is not there, please tell me, and I'll put the word up, as soon as I can :-)**_

Chapter 13 - Your Past, My Past III

_I guess she didn't tell because it has been a few days and I'm still here, alone. She still could have told. Gods what if she didn't? And they know she knows something? And they torture her or something? It'll be my fault! I sat down my feet began to tire after pacing for a couple of hours straight. I didn't even know her that well and she was beginning to annoy me way to much for a ningen girl._

_I could still smell her scent; it was like the winds didn't touch it. They wanted that smell to stay. The wind pushed me from behind telling me to follow it. I rolled my eyes and let the winds have their way; they'd get whatever they wanted from me at least._

_I followed her scent. She didn't originate from the forest centre because her scent led outwards. Leaving the protection of the woods wasn't safe for any youkai or hanyou that were still here these days, but I guess this is the way that girl came because for some reason she ventured into the darkness maybe she was chased? I blinked and stopped; I was worrying for the baka ningen! The wind pushed me again and I sighed, and then kept walking._

_I stopped seeing the weakest barrier ever, it must have been there for a long time, for it to weaken or it was attacked a lot of times… I walked into it, it didn't even hurt. Whoever placed this up, it's not doing much good, considering I can walk into it. But I did feel as if I just jumped into a cold lake. I looked around it seemed no one was here, but the scents were still fresh, so they haven't been gone long… I looked up at the house. I really guess I shouldn't even call it a house, now I know why it had a barrier. This place is a shrine._

_Gods the girl is a miko? I'm in a lot of trouble. I shouldn't even be in a threshold of a shrine, and yet here I am. Sniffing around for a ningen girl, it'll be instant death if I stay any longer… but one thing eludes me. Miko's have been dead for a long time… I was sure. They can sense auras so she knew I was there even before she looked up? But she didn't scream… maybe she hasn't been taught yet, maybe because no one can teach her… I'm getting myself confused! I looked up to the shrine's roof again, I then jumped to it._

_I gazed over the land in the barrier. What a strange shrine… no one around…_

"_Mama!"_

_Until I heard that. It was the girl? She could speak. Just not to me… that annoyed me. I wanted to follow the voice, but considering it echoed I couldn't very well place where it originally came from. I willed her to call again, but if she saw me, what the heck would she do? Tell "Mama"? Or even worse the Kyapucha-? That's a horrible thought. _

_I sat on that roof for a while, I realized that from here the perfect sunset or sun rising was here, on this shrine roof. It was weird, but fascinating at the same time. I don't know why I stayed there, but my mind knew. It just wasn't telling me everything. The girl didn't call out again, hell, maybe it was her time to sleep or eat. How am I meant to know the daily lives of ningens? I haven't even been near them, unless you count the Kyapucha- as ningens._

_I stared up to the night sky, thinking of why that klutz-y, baka, ningen girl came falling into my life… or even why she was in the forest at the first place… I think she was running from something… but it still leaves why she was out of the barrier in the first place, she must know about it, but maybe it's so weak that she can't see it. But why leave the place of her origin? Why go deeper into an unsettled forest? Running away from something no less? I sighed and looked back to the forest trees, being alone was something I was used to. But, being here made me feel worse. For some reason, thinking about the girl made me feel even worse. _

_She hadn't told the Kyapucha- I think she has no idea what they are, so she could walk right past them? But I can't understand why she would go deeper into an unsettled forest, alone and running. Maybe she didn't know the forest was once filled with youkai… or about the unsettled winds rushing past, her trying to tell her what they could… she's just a miko-in-training. A pup, like me, trying to get past a day. Just one day for her, her supply of food won't run out, like mine. The scents that the Kyapucha- set down, kill the food plants... pollute this earth more so then it already is. But the air in the shrine was mostly clean… maybe because of the weak barrier it can keep out pollution… maybe that was the reason it was put up, because ningens are condemned to instant death themselves. _

_I sat up, it wasn't like me to worry about creatures like ningens; maybe I'm ill. I looked over to a tree that stood in the middle by itself, by one sniff I could tell it was an old tree, old enough by at least five to six hundred years. I wonder how long it will stay aging for, before it is cut down…_

_I walked back to the forest tree line, and then looked back to the shrine all the lights were out, so whoever lived there along with the girl, they were convinced it was time to sleep. I smiled towards it then ran into the forest, back to my unsettled forest home._

_Gods if the ningens are condemned to instant death is it wrong of me to ask to spare one? Just one? I know ningens do deserve instant death, but Gods I ask please spare the ones who don't deserve instant death. They did nothing wrong. They are just trying to live._


	14. The Unsettled Forest V

Kagome soshite sono Inu Doyatsu izuko Ato Hanyou

_Kagome soshite sono Inu Doyatsu izuko Ato Hanyou _

_Summary: OOC. AU. Whence running from school in the rainiest day ever, ever feel like theirs something watching you? While running down an ally Kagome meets a glare from a pure white dog, hiding from the rain? T for random foul language. _

Chapter 14 - The Unsettled Forest V

Kagome stared at him for a little bit.

_Is that all you are going to do? Stare?_  
Kagome blinked, and her head titled slightly to the right, blinking every so often. This slightly ticked the white dog off.

_Are you gonna stop doing that?_  
Kagome blinked several times then shook her head.

'You're… a dog… again.'

The dog lit up in a very sarcastic way and said _very good, you've noticed!_  
Kagome's head titled to the right again.

'So I guess it's turned backwards?'

Inuyasha stopped glaring at her to realise what she was saying.

_So… I guess it has then… weird thing…_

'Should we tell them…? Or what?' Kagome asked her eyes looking over to the people who were sleeping soundly.

_What am I gonna say? "Hey look! I can turn into a dog because some ranting angry miko decided she wanted me to kill the guy that would eventually kill her" yeah, have fun with that._  
Kagome glared at the dog. Then shrugged.

'I'm not gonna say I'm insane because I can talk to you. If they wake up while you're like this, we'll tell them something of what you said earlier…' she said absentmindedly looking up and watching the stars above her. Inuyasha glared at her a little while but then also looked up to the sky to see what was so interesting her, but didn't see a slightest thing of interest.

_What are you looking at?_

'Ever wondered if we're alone?'

Inuyasha looked down from the stars and stared at the girl whose head was star bound.

_Are you okay?_  
'Have you?'

Inuyasha blinked then looked back up to the stars.

_Not that I can remember, I haven't thought about it._  
Kagome brought her hand up to her ear and scratched an itch. She brought her legs to her chest and her arms snaked around them, still clearly in thought about whatever she was so before about.

'Well what do you think? Are we alone?'

_No idea._

'…How far are the stars from us?'

…_A long, long, long way from us…_  
'But how far away is that?'

By now, Inuyasha's eye was twitching from so many questions.

_I don't know. _  
'….'

He mentally did a little jig, she was silent!

'…How long do humans live for?' she asked silently bringing her head back down and looking at the taken aback dog. He blinked several times, and then shifted.

_Don't you know?_

She shook her head.

_You kind of don't take a hundred well…_ By his voice, he was uncomfortable with what he was saying. Kagome looked down to the ground.

'Hanyou and youkai live longer then that, don't they?'

Inuyasha was confused, why was she asking this?

_Of course they do, they have prolonged lives. _  
'For how long?'

_A long time past a human._

She looked downcast by the thought.

_Why do you want to know all this…?_

'…I didn't know you live for so long.'

She avoided the question.

She looked back to the darkened sky and sighed. What got her asking questions?

_What's wrong? _He silently feared he did something to make her ask questions. She laughed feebly, but didn't look to him.

'I wonder if they are worried…'

She's talking about her family, isn't she? Is that what got her question hunting?

_Of course, we did leave without telling them, we kind of couldn't. I just hope that they weren't hurt-_  
She looked down from the sky to him so fast he blinked

'What?'

_If they knew in advanced that a hanyou was living there, they'd question the people of the house. Something that could happen, but I doubt it. They know miko families know that they should call them anyways, so why would one not?_

Kagome now had swirls for eyes

…_Are you even listening…?  
_'I'm… trying...'  
Inuyasha sighed.

_You didn't even know about the Kyapucha- till I told you about them, right?_

Kagome nodded.

There was a silence for a while. Kagome turned her head towards the sky again, and Inuyasha blew a sigh, thanking whoever, that she bought the half-lie he told her about the miko families. In truth, he didn't have a clue to what miko families do, or don't do. There are not many around.

His eye caught a light, frowning at it he stared at the part of her jeans from where it was coming from.

_Kagome?  
_'Hum?'

_Theirs a light in your jeans._

'Huh?' she muttered looking down 'Oh, would you look at that.' She muttered she pulled out her phone and flipped it. Wasn't that thing out of power?

_Isn't that thing outta power, or something?  
_'It regained a little power.'

_Call home then!_

She nodded, then put the phone to her ear

Bring-bring

Come on pick up...

Bring-bri-

'Moushi, moushi?'

'Mama?'

Inuyasha's head picked up, hearing her saying for her mother.

'…Kagome? Is that you?'

Kagome nodded not realising that she was talking on the phone, then stopped, and said; 'hai, Mama,'

'I'm so glad you're not hurt, is Inuyasha with you?'

'Hai Mama, he is taking care of me.'

Even Inuyasha heard the grateful sigh

'I was so sure those police-people might have been looking for him.'

A quick glance between the two was a worried one.

'…They, ah, are Mama….'

'Why?' she was clearly confused.

'…They are the reason why the hanyou are-**Beep-beep-beep-beep**-'

Kagome blinked then took her phone from her ear and saw a black screen, sighing she flipped it back into her pocket then looked to Inuyasha.

'Well at least she knows we are alright.'

Nightmare junior stirred. One dog head and one human head flung to him, hoping that he wouldn't wake up.

_He's gonna wake up isn't he?_

Kagome fearfully nodded. Sure enough, he opened his little eyes and sat up looking around for the pair.

'Whazalldanoizfour?' he asked sleepily.

'No reason Shippo, go back to sleep.

He muttered something that she didn't catch but he fell back asleep snoring after a few minutes.

_Maybe you should sleep to._

'Should, yea, if I can or not is a different story,' she whispered. Inuyasha got up and pranced over to her then bit her collar of her shirt and made her lay down on the side of him. She blinked several times, her mind reeling trying to take in what he just did.

'Wha-?'

_Just sleep, I'll be like this for a while._

She nodded trying to conceal a blush she closed her eyes, and soon enough she was asleep.

-

* * *

-

Kagome couldn't explain why she felt weird, or why she was in a weird (but comfortable) position. But when she opened her eyes a little her vision was clouded by white and beyond that greenery that was moving. She frowned in confusion. Then a head popped into her vision she stared at the guy wide-eyed, blinking every now and then, the guy smiled then said.

'Inuyasha, I believe the Lady has awoken.'

'Yeah, but knowing her, she wont be fully awake for another hour,' said a voice close to her, while she felt herself being moved involuntarily upwards. She realized where she was, and why she was in a weird position. She was on Inuyasha's back. She could even feel his arms around her legs supporting her while there. Kagome groaned out an apology but it didn't make it to words.

Couple hours later they were staring at a little shop. Shippo's mouth started to water when going past it seeing that it had food in it, when they had no money. It tends to make mouths water.  
It's funny no one had no idea where they were going, they just hoped it was somewhere they needed to be.


	15. My Past, Your Past

_Kagome soshite sono Inu Doyatsu izuko Ato Hanyou _

_Summary: OOC. AU. Whence running from school in the rainiest day ever, ever feel like theirs something watching you? While running down an ally Kagome meets a glare from a pure white dog, hiding from the rain? T for random foul language.  
_

Chapter 15 - My Past, Your Past

_My mum left me alone in the house; well actually, it's a shrine. There's so many legends my grandfather tries to tell me when I want a fairy tale for a bedtime story. The ones around me that I can kind of remember is the well, the aging God tree and the shrine itself. The shrine was built in honour of two people. I can't remember the name of them, but I think one of them my mum named me after. She wanted the well and the tree in the serenity. I don't know why, maybe she liked them, but how could someone like a creepy well? It's beyond me, I've seen the well, and fallen down it when my cat scared me, I was surrounded by bones! Let me tell you, avoid falling down bone spitting wells, it does nothing for the imagination, unless the fashion is going boneless, then I say go for it! I don't know why, but I'm extremely scared of being left in the shrine by myself. I once saw a ghost, it was scary, I screamed. I believe anyone would, seeing a ghost walk around like that. My father said it was Emiko, whoever Emiko is... Granddad told me once, but I forgot, I'd remember when I see Emiko again, naturally. _

_I stared up at the God tree wondering how old the tree was. Granddad said it was way old, and it held a lot of memories for people who were around it for a long period of time. It's a large tree; I sometimes can't see the top branches. I sat on the stone bench in wonder. Grandad also said the tree should bloom but as far as I can remember, it hasn't, I remember asking Father about it, but he winked at me and patted me on the head then walked away. Maybe Emiko sat here once, staring up at the tree hoping her boyfriend would come home or something, like in those books Mama reads now and again to me. Maybe she died waiting for him. That's sad, why wait all those years for someone? Maybe I'll find out someday. _

_I got up and the wind blew, making things round me creak, it's scary sometimes. The wind blew again and I ran.  
I have no idea where I ran to, but I know I'm not in the shrine anymore. I knew that because I was surrounded by trees, the air smells odd, and it's all stuffy. But for some reason it calms me. Weird, odd place, but it is better then a haunted shrine. _

_I wandered a little further, I don't know why, the wind pushed me, and everytime I stopped to turn around it pushed harder. Scary wind. I kept walking. I stopped at a tree gazing at it my mouth dropped; it had a hole in it, a very large hole. I could probably stick my hand in there. The wind pushed me again so I kept walking._

_I stared at it, what was a little wooden hut doing in a windy forest, maybe someone lives there? I went over to it, knocked on the little door, no one answered. Maybe they are out, I thought. It wouldn't hurt to look. I hoped so at least. I opened to door, and it creaked a little, sending shivers up my back. A little worried I looked around, the place was empty, so sign of anything that lived there. I frowned at the nothing in sight. My legs gave out and I sighed. Now what happens if they come home and find a girl who can't get up for a while because her legs are not strong enough to support her? It'll be like Goldilocks in that tale of the three bears, except I'm not eating porridge, or sitting on different types of chairs and beds._

_I sat there for a while there was nothing I could do; my legs weren't going to be getting stronger. It was their fault that half the time I fell over, that and as well that I'm the kind of kid who could fall over thin air. My dad said they'll get stronger, he had this problem to. Maybe I'll become a nurse one day and study problems like this. If it doesn't kill me first, that is. Dad also said he was in hospital because of it, Mama scolded him with hot water and saying "you'll scare her, telling her that, stop it!" I found it rather cool; Dad is hardly ever around because he has a "walking work" as Mama said it was called when I asked where Dad was going. He can't stay home at the shrine like Granddad. I think Dad is scared of the ghost too._

_I hope the people who live here don't come back for awhile, and I hope my mama doesn't either, she'll get all motherly and lock me in my room and feed me soup thinking that I'm sick._


	16. The Journey that will Change them all

Chapter 16 - The Journey that will Change them all

_Kagome soshite sono Inu Doyatsu izuko Ato Hanyou_

_Summary: OOC. AU. Whence running from school in the rainiest day ever, ever feel like theirs something watching you? While running down an ally Kagome meets a glare from a pure white dog, hiding from the rain? T for random foul language. _

_Chapter 16 - The Journey that will Change them all _

They just kept walking, nothing to it, right? Oh so wrong. Shippo was hunched over, tongue out, looking like he was going to drop to the ground knocked out at any second; Miroku probably had permanent red check; so probably did Sango who kept blushing before her now reddened hand smacked him again. Kagome was trying not to worry the others, she was about to collapse due to walking too much. No one seemed to notice her sudden drop in speed in walking, or her breathing increase to panting.

She was way over her limitations on walking without stopping, and it wasn't like she was going to tell anyone…

Her legs made her collapse.

….Until then.

Everyone twirled around, looking alarmed. Inuyasha jumped to her from wherever he was before.

'Are you okay…?'

Kagome looked embarrassed by it all, she looked down and nodded slowly.

'Then why are you…?'

Kagome looked up a little shyly then said in a small voice,

'My legs aren't really that strong…'

Everyone frowned confused. Kagome sighed.

'I've had it ever since I was little, my father had it before me, and he was put in hospital because of it, when he was little, it was so bad with him, he nearly died, he said that they'll get stronger with time, they have, but not much….'

'Why didn't you say something?!'

'…. I didn't want to sto-'

'Why wouldn't we stop so you can rest, lady Kagome…?'

She looked down to the ground again and shrugged. Inuyasha sighed then went over to Shippo.

'I need you to do something for us.'

Shippo looked brightly at him, a new flame grew hoping that he could help in some way.

'I need you to go to that tree over there-' Inuyasha pointed to a tree in a field over to them 'and see if you can see anywhere close by where we can stay.'

Shippo looked to the tree and back a light going on above his head.

'What if there is no-?'

'Then we sleep under the tree don't we?'

Shippo nodded then dashed off to the tree.

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome, she had a question hanging over her head. In one movement he had her on his back with her in a daze. Miroku and Sango stood there gaping. By the time they reached the tree Kagome was trying hard not to fall asleep on his back

'Shippo! Can ya see anything?!'

….

No reply from the little kitsune who Inuyasha could see clearly.

'What is it runt?!'

'Theirs nothing in sight!!' a yell of a reply came from the top of the tree, Miroku and Sango dropped to the floor. Inuyasha put Kagome down gently then hopped into the tree where Shippo was.

Shippo was right, there was nothing in sight. A building was going to be placed there in future, from the sign outside, but nothing was there. Just land, and beyond that they could see another forest.

'Do ya think we should turn back?'

'We keep going.'

'But we came from that direction!' Shippo wailed pointing the way they came.

'Shad it runt, me and Kagome need to do something, whether you come or not is up to you.'

'What are you gonna do?'

'Nothing that concerns you.' Inuyasha retorted regretting that he ever told him. Grabbing hold of the kitsune's tail Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and landed on the ground.

Inuyasha knew that they were tired; living with Kagome, he knew when she was tired. She was already asleep, probably trying to reserve her strength for the morning's walk. Now that he knew about her not being able to walk long distances he would need to have an ear to her, with the other in front of him. He wouldn't mind, her collapsing like that scared him, badly. He thought there was something wrong, but it was just her, she seemed to be used to it, but she seemed to hate it.

She mentioned her father, Inuyasha thought while frowning. I've never seen him… he looked over to Shippo, who was snoring quietly, Miroku still had his reddened cheek glowing in the dark, Sango was a way away from him, after the fact she found out even when he was asleep his hands still could wonder. Inuyasha went over to Kagome and shook her arm.

'Kagome, wake up…'

She groaned and turned to him 'huh?'

'You mentioned your father had the same thing you have, right?' he asked her while she rubbed sleep out of her eyes.

'Uh-huh…' she said sleepily.

'Where is he now?'

'…'

Inuyasha looked at her; she looked like she was going to cry.

'…He's dead isn't he?'

Kagome nodded.

'How?'

'His symptoms from the weak legs killed him…'

Inuyasha blinked as she gathered up her legs he could even smell the ever ready salt water ready to spill.

'He, was taken to hospital… a week later he died… I, didn't get to say goodbye to him!' by the time she said all this she was already crying full pall. He felt guilty for waking her bad memories, he gathered her in his arms.

'I'm sorry Kagome…'

Though she was already asleep from exestuation.

Kagome woke up to again see white and red, she immediately knew where she was

'Inuyasha?'

'You wake, huh?'

'Hmm…'

Kagome got up the courage to lean up against him, knowing he wouldn't make her fall.

'We're half way there to the other side of the forest….'

Kagome yawned and Inuyasha grinned at her, she then realized something. She lent down to one of his ears and asked,

'Did anyone of them find out your little trick at night?'

It took him awhile to realize what she was talking about.

'…No…'

She kept a laugh in but grinned as she went back to sleep.

'I'd rather carry her then, make her walk on her limits!'

She knew that voice, though it had anger in it.

'She might consider that being a limitation on her part.'

She knew that voice to, it was too calm.

'I don't care, she's alright where she is!'

Note to self, Kagome mentally told herself, never come into a conversation that is halfway through. She sighed then rolled over to see Inuyasha standing up looking rather angry, Miroku looking his calm self, Sango was sighing, looked like she was in a agreement with Inuyasha's side, and Shippo had a blank on his face.

Inuyasha looked down from the tree he was in. He was slightly worried about the girl up against the tree. She wasn't awake, she hadn't been for the entire day. Though he knew Kagome was a little lazy, she could keep herself awake, even when she was yawning and half falling asleep. He frowned towards the other two ningens and kitsune youkai, they were all asleep. Why the heck where they still hanging around? Don't they have homes or holes to go to? Shippo didn't, Inuyasha remembered, so where was he before they found him in the forest paying his respects? Unless of course he was trying to live in the forest, which Inuyasha knew from experience, wasn't easy, even if the Kyapucha- left the forest alone, their presence were still there and what they left while killing them were as well, not a new plant grew, if they did they were poisonous to youkai and hanyou. A kid youkai wasn't going to live in the forest if not even a full horde of hanyou and youkai were once slaughtered there. Too many haunts. Too many unseen feelings.

Inuyasha took his eyes away from the people below him to the sky, sighing he jumped down from the tree to where Kagome was, he knew the time and what was going to happen next, why be in a tree just to fall out of it when his hands change into paws? He saw no reason in that, he cast one look back to the others, they were still sleeping soundly (or in Shippo's case unsoundly). Inuyasha looked back to Kagome and smiled a little, without her he'd probably wouldn't have come this far. He looked back to the others and he hoped they didn't wake up.


	17. Enta Sono Mori, Sono Kaze Hime Soshite

Kagome soshite sono Inu Doyatsu izuko Ato Hanyou

_Kagome soshite sono Inu Doyatsu izuko Ato Hanyou_

_Summary: OOC. AU. Whence running from school in the rainiest day ever, ever feel like theirs something watching you? While running down an ally Kagome meets a glare from a pure white dog, hiding from the rain? T for random foul language._

Chapter 17 – Enta- Sono Mori, Sono Kaze Hime Soshite Sono Shikon No Tama

It really scared him. By midday, Kagome was up and about, with a smile on her face as if nothing had happened, as if she didn't have weakened limbs. It was freaking him out, seriously. By the look on Shippo's face, he couldn't believe it either.

Kagome was looking up to the sky when she felt the wind rush next to her, generally telling her a certain hanyou landed next to her.

'Are you okay?'

She looked towards him and frowned.

'Huh?'

He sighed, it was like Kagome to know what he was saying one minute, and the next would completely throw her off. It was as if he was speaking English or something.

'Never mind…' he said then walked over to Miroku and Sango, who were sitting there, he could feel her confused eyes on him all the way there.

'Why are you still around?' Inuyasha asked them, they had their neko youkai, so what was their reason to stay? Miroku looked towards Sango, while Kagome came up next to Inuyasha with Shippo in her arms.

'Those people who murder hanyou and youkai- what did you call them again?'

'Kyapucha- Keisatsu?'

Sango nodded 'yes them, they murdered my father and took Kilala.'

'So in other words, you want to avenge your father?' Inuyasha asked with a frown ignoring Kagome's gasp. Sango nodded again. So her reason was settled, he turned to Miroku.

'What's your reason?' at this Miroku seemed to brighten at the delight of being asked

'I happen to be protecting-'his hands started to wonder '-a certain Lady fr-'

_**Slap!**_

'The only protection _I_ need is from you, you baka hentai houshi!' Sango growled towards him, he had his hand behind his head, and he laughed nervously.

They started walking again. Inuyasha thought how stupid this was, walking around trying to find the Kyapucha- and whoever else, they needed to find, with relatively nothing to let them or nothing to fight with. He looked over to Kagome, could she even fight? Let alone pick up a sword? Somehow, a sword, he couldn't picture her with. He frowned, she did say she was a miko, so maybe she could use a bow, or something…? He looked towards Sango, what would she use? For some reason he could picture her with a sword, but Miroku? He couldn't even picture the bouzo fighting. Shippo? He's a kid, what could he do? Throw sticks? Himself, he could fight with his claws if he had to, not that they were effective in long term as a sword would be. What? Would they just walk into a shop and go:  
_"Hey, I need three weapons, serve me?"_  
Yes as if anyone would. Loony bin? Yes.

It was nearing night, so for the sake for the ningens as well as him (being cursed) they stopped.

'Yo, bouzo,'

Miroku looked over the fire to where Inuyasha was sitting.

'….Yes?'

'Can you even fight?'

Sango looked up, so did Kagome, they were interested to say the least. Miroku looked affronted.

'Yes, I can, my dear friend!'

Inuyasha looked as if he choked.

'What do you fight with, a stick?' His question burned with sarcasm. Miroku sighed and pulled a little golden stick from his pocket.

'So I was right? You fight with a stick?' the girls hid their giggles behind their hands. Miroku sighed again and unfolded the stick into a rod that was used by monks.

'Wow, bouzo, I'm surprised. For a second I thought you were using a stick, wait! It is a stick!' Sarcasm burned in his voice again with the slightest touch of humour. Kagome was now shaking in suppressed laughter; Sango too looked like she was beginning to shake with laughter. Though Miroku sighed, he just folded his Shakujo staff into his pocket.

'I would like to know what you fight with, my dear friend.' Miroku said in a voice like what had happened was everyday talk. Inuyasha blinked then held up his hand.

'Oh, yes, how could I forget? You're a hanyou…' Inuyasha glared at Miroku; Sango slapped him, for the first time without her space being violated. Kagome looked confused, staring at Inuyasha with wonder. Shippo was chewing on a piece of fish they managed to find in a stream they were next to.

'What about you, Sango?' Inuyasha asked looking towards her as Kilala hoped into her arms.

'My family came from a long line of Taijiyas...'

Both Inuyasha and Kagome stared at her.

'So I know how to fight.'

'Youkai?'

'…Yes…'

Everyone blinked at her, Shippo looked scared, and hopped into Kagome's arms.

_It's a bit odd isn't it?_

'Everything is odd to you, isn't it Inuyasha?'

_Keh!_

Kagome laughed 'What is odd this time?'

_The Kyapucha- kills youkai, so do Taijiya…_  
'So you're thinking Sango wants to kill you?'

…_I'm just thinking out loud…_

'You forget, Inuyasha, that she has a neko youkai with her.'

_That gives me so much comfort. _Inuyasha's words were dripping with sarcasm. Kagome sighed and scratched his ears, knowing that would somehow stop him from talking.

'I don't know why, but I have a feeling she wont hurt us. So don't worry. 'Kay, Inuyasha?'

He didn't answer, but she heard him snoring quietly, she grinned, knowing if she mentioned it to him later he would say he wasn't asleep.

Inuyasha looked to the forest, which they were walking to; it was still so far away, as when they first looked at it. Kagome who wanted to say something to him kept poking him but he was away with the birdies.

'I-n-u-y-a-s-h-a-!?'

He turned to her 'eh?'

She put her hands together 'great! You finally heard me!'

He blinked several times while looking at her,

'What?'

She looked somewhat embarrassed 'what is it?'

Inuyasha blinked again '…I don't know…'

Both Miroku and Sango who were listening into the convocation fell backwards.

They stopped again when Inuyasha deemed it time to rest. It was getting on Shippo's nerves, he ended up with several large bumps on his head, he learnt not to question Inuyasha's motives, and it got him hurt when he did. Though the humans under his care seemed to be grateful for the stops, he noticed Kagome was the most grateful, it didn't upset him. He noticed that on the third time he stopped, though the second time she nearly fell over trying to keep up. He knew where her limitations were, and were going to stick _under_ them at all times he could.

'_Kagome, wake up!_'

Kagome groaned, she didn't feel like waking up. However, she felt like something wet on her face…. Rain.

She woke up with a start.

'Come on!'

Inuyasha was hauling Kagome to her feet, he wasn't a dog, but it was night, though she could swear there was colour in the sky. So, it was either after or before he becomes a dog.

The next second Kagome was on his back, she looked behind. Miroku was running besides Inuyasha with Shippo on his shoulder, who was covering his head the best he could from the down pour, who was running his fastest, and Sango – surprisingly – was on a large cat. Kagome blinked then turned around to see a blast of trees she screamed in surprise and hid her head then she heard Inuyasha chuckle.

'You big Meany!'

'You should have been more careful.'

'Not my fault.'

'Guess not, you were asleep at the time….'

'Hey, mister, have you changed yet?' her voice dropped so only he could hear

'Yeah… just a second or two then it started to rain.'

Kagome sighed in relief

'We're still safe,'

Inuyasha chuckled.

'Well, that was one way to get into a forest, I must say.' Kagome said as they found shelter under a fallen tree and they all laughed.

Kagome woke to the sound of silence, no crying from Shippo, no one was talking. Odd.  
Then she remembered…  
the rain  
and racing into the forest.  
That woke her up.  
She looked around the place, Shippo was sleeping, Sango turned over in her sleep, Miroku was in pain, but looked like he was asleep. The only person she could see was Inuyasha. However, he probably wasn't far away. However, she looked at the trees to see if she could see her cursed hanyou friend. She couldn't see him whether it be because she couldn't see him or he just wasn't there at all. Something told her he wasn't far away.

She was right. About half an hour later, when everyone was awake, he hopped down from a tree near her.

The wind blew, Inuyasha froze then flung his arm out to stop Kagome walking any further she was going to retort when she heard his warning growl; she took a step back then asked.  
'What is it?'

'Something in the wind, I don't like it.'

This caused Shippo to jump onto the nearest arm, which happened to be Miroku's  
'He's right, I don't like it either.'

'Is it the Kyapucha-?'

Inuyasha growled a low growl. Which Kagome didn't know if that meant yes or no

'It doesn't smell like them, but it still could be.'

Sango and Miroku heard this got ready just in case it was the Keisatsu and Kilala hissed.

Something made Kagome move more behind Inuyasha she took hold of his hand, which dropped when she moved backward, his ear flicked at the movement but he did nothing else to acknowledge what she did.

Then suddenly there was a person standing in front of them, where someone wasn't standing before. Kagome blinked and Shippo yelped.

'Who the hell are you?'

'Kuuyi, Inuyasha-Sama.'

Inuyasha blinked 'how the hell do you know my name?'

'I bring something from your brother.'

'_You have a brother?_'–'What does that teme want with me?'

'_I guess they aren't on good terms_.'– 'To give you this.'

A sword appeared in her hands

'…Why would Sesshoumaru want me to have this?'

'To help you.'

The person by now everyone figured to be a female passed the sword to Inuyasha.

The girl turned to Kagome.

'Miko-Sama, Kagome?'

'Ahh…'

'Horuda- sono Shikon no Tama?'

'EH?!' several voices announced in surprise looking at Kagome who laughed nervously. The girl held out a bow and a pack of arrows.

Kagome sighed 'joy.' It burned with sarcasm.

'Sango Taijiya-Sama?'

'…Yes?'

'From your mother, once your fathers.'

Very big boomerang appeared in front of Sango.

She turned to Miroku and Shippo and bowed. Then appeared in front of everyone again

'Sayonara, minna. May your journey go well.'


	18. The Truth under the Jewel Disappearance

_Kagome soshite sono Inu Doyatsu izuko Ato Hanyou_

_Summary: OOC. AU. Whence running from school in the rainiest day ever, ever feel like theirs something watching you? While running down an ally Kagome meets a glare from a pure white dog, hiding from the rain? T for random foul language._

Chapter 18 – The Truth under the Jewel Disappearance

It was night, again,  
Inuyasha was a dog, _**again**_.

He growled at the moon. Kagome, who was the only one awake silently laughed at him.

_Kagome?_

'Hn?' she said, telling him she heard him.

_That weapons wielding person said you had the Shikon no Tama…_

'You want me to tell you all about it, am I right?'

_No… _

She looked at him while frowning.

_I know about it, but I can't sense the jewel from you…_

Kagome laughed nervously.

_You don't have it, do you?_

'I did… once…'

_What do you mean, ONCE!?_

'Calm down!' Kagome hissed towards him, as Shippo jerked, and Inuyasha growled. Kagome sighed, 'when I was little, my mother gave the jewel to me. Told me to never take it off. Never to lose it. When I asked why, she smiled and petted me on the head and said it was a family thing and a miko thing…'

_And you weren't very impressed with that?_

'…I was ten at the time, what choice did I have?'

_Not many… Anyway, go on…_

'I had it for a couple of years, I never took it off, it even protected me once, when some of the school boys thought it would be fun to pick on the "Shrine Girl"–'

_Whoa, whoa! You were picked on?_

Kagome nodded sadly and said, 'because I live in a shrine, hence the name "Shrine Girl".'

_What's so wrong with living in a shrine?_

'Nothing at all. Though they were convinced that my home wasn't a real home.' At the look Inuyasha gave her, she added, 'go figure.'

_So the thing protected you, and then…?_

'Oh… the school name was used a lot more often, though no one dared come near me because "She'll sic her necklace on you!" the jewel didn't help. Though I kept my promise, I still didn't take it off. I was always alone after that… even the friends I had before that, left me alone…'

_You were alone…?_

'Yeah… you were too, weren't you?'

He didn't say anything, but she knew. She knew he was. She looked up to the star-lit-sky and smiled sadly.

'High school got better. It turns out my old friends were afraid that if they were seen with me, they'd get hurt. They're were only trying to help me–'

_By leaving you alone?_

'They were threatened… by the same boys who started the name-calling. They were just trying to help, in their way.'

_You're not alone now at school, are you?_

Kagome shook her head. 'I have friends now, a couple. The name calling died down, because the entire school ganged up on the starter, and we don't wanna know what happened to him,' Inuyasha winced. 'Everyone at that school was taught in Japanese History, how this great miko defeated several bans of _Evil_-_Can_-_Evil_ youkai. And for that reason, they all turned to me and gave me a cheer of congratulations.' At Inuyasha's look, she gave her 'go figure.'

Kagome watched a shooting stared and her smile turned grave. 'It turns out that, that miko gave her life and somehow made the Shikon no Tama. That was why they all looked at me. They knew I had the jewel.'  
Inuyasha stared at her.  
'True story, that.'

_I got the impression that it was – Japanese History normally is the truth, only somewhat whacked up here and there._

Kagome laughed quietly.  
'Anyways. My new father came home the next day,–'

_Your new father? I've never seen him…_

Kagome still smiling sadly, kept her head skywards  
'My mother, as soon as I came home that day, told me to leave, as fast as I could. Me of course, not understanding, didn't leave as fast as I could. I stayed out of sight, so my mother would think I left. I went around the shrine to where I could see in from a window. That was where I saw my new father…'

She paused and Inuyasha tilted his head to one side.

'I had never seen my new father before. Perhaps once or twice. Of course, this man had to be my new father because; my mother let him in our home. He wasn't a social worker, because my mother never lets them in. He was about to ask something, when, of course he saw me. When he looked at me, the jewel pulsated, like the time when I was in danger. That was when I knew why my mother wanted me to leave. He wanted to hurt me… he wanted the jewel. He must have realized that I knew this, because he ran for the nearest door to the outside. Him being faster then me caught me before I was able to make for the stairs down to the road.–'

_What did he do to you!?_

She continued without answering him. 'Because the jewel had electrified him the second he touched me, I was able to get away and hide, till he recovered from the shock. He found me, of course, two or three hours later. I had hidden down the well; I knew he was coming because the jewel warned me again. However, this time I didn't get time to escape. He hit me hard enough to make me go unconscious.  
When I woke up, I was in hospital, severely bruised. And the jewel was gone.'

_Were you all right? How long where you in the hospital?_

'Only two weeks after I woke up. Before I woke up I was there another three.'

Inuyasha stared at her, unable to say anything.

'My mother divorced from him, severed all ties to him. Though he still wants revenge–'

_Revenge? Revenge for WHAT?!_

'For that time when the jewel kicked his hide to Kingdom Come.'

Then something struck Inuyasha, as if his memory was on fire. It took him all the way back to when they first met.  
That time in the rain. There was a guy, who looked as if he wanted to kill her.  
That was her _new_ _father_.  
His voice,  
"_**I'll get you, you miko**_"  
That was him.  
It was him, again, when it started raining when they were out.  
He knew where she was.

Inuyasha looked towards her. She was still looking to the sky with that sad smile. The same thing she does every night when she sees the night sky.  
She knows he's after her…  
_**She knows she's not safe!**_

…_Kagome…_

Inuyasha did know what to say to, the girl with her head skyward.

'_In the rock's shade, where the rain drizzles, the flowers that are always blooming so small. Are certainly in pain… right?'_

Inuyasha looked at her, she was singing.

'_Within the rain where their colours grew hazy, there isn't a hand that adores the light-pink petals?'_

Kagome looked to him from the sky she was looking at, still smiling her sad smile. Inuyasha got up, and went over to her and rested his head on the side of her shoulder. She was the one who put her arms around him.

'I'm gonna have to kill him, Yasha!' she cried into his fur. He leaned in further, trying to comfort her, the best he could in dog form.

'I don't wanna be a murderer!'

Kagome continued to cry even after she fell asleep, even after the time that Inuyasha transformed back into a hanyou. Inuyasha held her; he used his hand to dry the tears from her face.

'He deserves it, Kagome, he deserves it.' He told her sleeping form then nuzzled her cheek with his nose.


	19. The Calm before the Stance

Chapter 19 – The Calm before the Stance

_Kagome soshite sono Inu Doyatsu izuko Ato Hanyou_

_Summary: OOC. AU. Whence running from school in the rainiest day ever, ever feel like theirs something watching you? While running down an ally Kagome meets a glare from a pure white dog, hiding from the rain? T for random foul language._

Chapter 19 – The Calm before the Stance

All the humans in the group woke up to find the winds restless and Inuyasha alert and aware with what was going on.

'What's going on?' Kagome asked him when she noticed that his ears were alerted, standing straight.

'Something's in the wind.'

This caused many to calm.

'It's like the calm before the storm.' Kagome observed.

'The calm before the what?' Inuyasha asked clearly not understanding.

'You know, how it's always calm before a big, big storm?'

'Um… no…?'

Kagome shrugged.

'Come on, we gotta keep going.'

That was when Kagome realized that Inuyasha didn't like where there was one pit. Nor did he like how the winds, that were just restless, suddenly became calm. It wasn't right. It reminded him of the Kyapucha. And he didn't like that thought either.

They kept walking. Everything was still. Even the clouds were still. Kagome was now becoming a little more alarmed, so she kept closer to Inuyasha. Shippo, too not liking the nature events, kept to Miroku's shoulder, the same as Kilala who kept to her owner's arms.

They eventually stopped, on the account of everyone being hungry. Unpacking the fish they kept from the river they set up camp by some nights ago, they lit a fire then waited for the fish to cook.

'If you think about it, it's just like camping outdoors…' to the odd looks she got she quickly added, 'if you don't add all the things wrong…'

Inuyasha looked at her with one eyebrow raised. After last night, he could understand why she was trying not to think about it, and think of it in a different way. Though, the others in the group did not.

'Hey, Inuyasha?' a voice pierced his thoughts a little while later.  
'Hn?'  
'Can I got look for some berries? With Shippo? If he wants to come?'

'…Be careful…'

Kagome lit up and smiled then nodded.  
'Shippo, wanna come berry hunting with me?'

The kitsune, eager to go somewhere, quickly went to her side as she went to where she put her bow and arrows down. She put them on her shoulder, then set off with Shippo, who hopped onto the other arm.

As soon as Inuyasha knew she was out of her earshot of them, he called Miroku and Sango over to him and then proceeded to tell them about what had happened to the jewel.

When he was finished, their astonished faces were expected. Though, hearing Shippo laughing and Kagome's feet snapping twigs, he quickly said to them,  
'Don't tell her you know, she might have wanted to tell you in her own time.'

They both nodded, telling him in silent words that they wouldn't tell her.

'Yasha! Look we got a load!' her voice came from the side of him; he looked to see Shippo carrying a small bag towards him, and Kagome with a larger one. He frowned.

'Where'd ya get the bags from?'

'Found them, on the side of the road, up there.'

'There's a road?'

Kagome nodded. 'Yep. Though there are no cars. It's a dirt road, by the looks of the tracks there hasn't been a car on it for awhile.'

All of them blinked at her.

'How do you know about tracking?'

'… Miko…'

Inuyasha nearly kicked himself. However, Sango and Miroku were still looking confused.

'I forgot about the tracking thing,' Inuyasha said truthfully.

'Knew you did, because you asked about it.'

'Shut it.'

Kagome laughed at him.

They came to the road that Kagome mentioned. On the other side of the road, in the far distance they could see what looked like a house… though it was large enough to be called something else entirely. They started following the road. The road soon came to a cross road and they saw that the forest finished – so they would have found the road anyway.

Suddenly the sky went black. And Inuyasha stiffened.  
'I don't like this.'  
Apparently neither did any of the others.  
They saw lightening, though it wasn't raining.

'It's too early to be nightfall.' Miroku observed.  
'Oh, really, never would have guessed.'

The lightening was coming closer to them. It suddenly struck near them. All yelping they leapt away from where the lightening struck.

'Not cool!'

Then a laugh came from somewhere.  
'Well, hello Miko.'


	20. My Past Your Past II

Kagome soshite sono Inu Doyatsu izuko Ato Hanyou

Summary: OOC. AU. Whence running from school in the rainiest day ever, ever feel like theirs something watching you? While running down an ally Kagome meets a glare from a pure white dog, hiding from the rain? T for random foul language.

Chapter 20 – My Past Your Past II

_Mama never found out that everytime she left the Shrine I went into the woods. I was scared of the woods, but scared of my home even more. Besides everytime, I got to the woods he was there, with that little hut of his. I don't know why, but I found him cute. _

_When I was around the Goshinboku the other day, I saw Emiko again, sitting on the stone bench, looking up sadly to the tree. I don't know if she was saying anything, but, she was crying, as if she knew she lost someone… or something.  
I hope I never lose anyone. _

_Dad was taken to hospital today. I asked Mama why, because even I know that when someone goes to hospital, it means that they are very sick. Mama said it was because of the weakened legs, which I have from him.  
It turns out, that I did lose someone. I lost him.  
I didn't get to say goodbye! _

_I cried seeing him, asleep that time I went to see him after Mama was told, I ran on ahead, wanting to see him, so I wasn't told, my mother seeing I was not around, ran after me. Then she found me, in his hospital room, crying.  
She knew.  
She knew I knew he was gone._

_I turned to her, eyes full of tears.  
'Why'd he have to go?'  
'Oh my dear.'_

_I realised that she was crying, she started as soon as she hugged me that day.  
I didn't understand why Dad left us that day.  
Did I do something wrong?_

_When I asked Mama if it was my fault, she looked horrified and hugged me again.  
We were both crying._

_A year or two passed. Mama told me that Dad would have wanted us to stop crying, and try to keep living. So I tried. I tried hard. I swear I did.  
Even Granddad told me I was doing okay. And that I would be able to ward off youkai as the same.  
That...Really didn't help.  
Though he was just trying to help._

_Mama called me into the living room, and told me I was going to have a new father. I didn't understand why I was going to have a new father… she told me I didn't have to call him "father". Just call him by his name. I wouldn't call another man "Dad" even if I was payed for it._

_I think I saw him once at their wedding. I was the flower girl. Though all the time through out it, I kept my head down, to show I wasn't crying._

_Mama told me that I was going to have a little brother or sister. I was happy; I could finally talk to someone… In eight or nine year's time._

_Sota, which was the new baby's name, was a boy. So I was going to have a little brother. I was okay with that. It wasn't as if I was wishing for a little sister._

_I don't think Sota ever saw his father.  
Sota's father wasn't around.  
Sota looks a lot like Mama, I can't see anything that's not Mama. And if I look at the photos of me when I was his age. I look like him as well.  
I didn't understand._

_Mama gave me a new necklace for my birthday. She told me never to lose it, never to take it off.  
I didn't understand._

_That day when Sota's father came home. Sota was at a friend's house. I had no luck with friends. I came home that day. Mama came out to greet me as she always did, she told me to get away, as fast as I can.  
I didn't understand._

_When Mama thought I was away, I left the shadows on the trees, and went around the shrine to a window where I could see in. That was when I saw Sota's father.  
This had to be him, because Mama wouldn't let any other man into the house. He saw me looking in from the window, the jewelled necklace that I never took off, pulsated, like the time when I was in danger with the boys from school.  
I didn't understand._

_He must have realised who I was, and that I knew he was bad, because he ran for the nearest door to the outside. I ran as fast as I could to the stairs, but he was faster then me. I didn't even make it to the stairs.  
The necklace pulsated when he grabbed me; I saw this blue light around him, as he hit the ground I swear he started to smoke, like a fire.  
I didn't understand._

_Still trying to get away from him, I hid in the well, hoping that he wouldn't find me.  
He found me. I knew he did because the jewel told me. When I looked up, he was looking down. He then jumped down into the well.  
I didn't understand._

_When I woke up, I was in a bed, and everything around me, was white.  
I knew this place.  
This place was a hospital.  
Why was I in a hospital?_

_The nurse came in, looked at me; I realised that for some reason I couldn't talk. She nearly dropped her things she was holding, she then ran out the room I was in, I didn't take any notice. I had no idea what was going on.  
Where was Mama?_

_I didn't understand._

_I didn't understand why everyone was so worried about me. _

_I don't understand._


	21. Gyoushi daun

Chapter 21 – Stare Down

_Kagome soshite sono Inu Doyatsu izuko Ato Hanyou_

_Summary: OOC. AU. Whence running from school in the rainiest day ever, ever feel like theirs something watching you? While running down an ally Kagome meets a glare from a pure white dog, hiding from the rain? T for random foul language._

**A/N: This chapter happens to have a lot of swearing in it, mostly by Inuyasha, and surprisingly Kagome, and it is also lame. Forgive me for not paying rapt attention to many fight scenes in movies.**

Chapter 21 – _Gyoushi_ _daun_.

Kagome stiffened.

Inuyasha growled.

'You.'

A laugh came from somewhere in the sky. 'Yes me.'

Kagome glared at the sky.

And the sky mocked her. 'Aw our poor little Miko is mad.'

However, apparently everyone but him knew not to get mikos mad.

In one movement, she was firing a glowing arrow toward the sky. Where it hit, the clouds parted, and sparks showered down.

The sky laughed. 'Emiko's spark,'

Kagome wasn't frayed by it.

'My name's Kagome, you jerk!' She said as she fired another arrow at him.

'Come down here, asshole!'

'A lone hanyou. How surprising.' The sky seem generally amused.

'You'll see how surprising I can be when you get your ass down here!'

'Temper, temper, Emiko, do something about that lone hanyou's temper.'

Kagome growled and sent another arrow. The sky laughed.

Sango then threw her boomerang at the sky's clouds, which tore through them, and rained down more sparks of a different colour.

'Asshole!' Inuyasha told him.

The sky laughed meaningfully again.

'Emiko, you've gotten sloppy.'

'You'll see how sloppy I am when you show your ugly face!'

The sky laughed, and the clouds swarmed the sky, which were not black.

'Kagome, stop wasting your arrows, it's doing nothing!'

'Gah.' She said in reply, though she didn't lower her bow.

The sky laughed again. 'Come on; give me your best shot!'

'Jerk!'

'Miroku, give me your staff.' Sango said to Miroku as she caught her boomerang. Miroku who was generally confused, though he still gave her his staff.  
Sango wedged Miroku's staff onto her boomerang, and then she threw it up at the sky. The clouds parted as the boomerang went threw it. He laughed even as the sky tuned blue.

'Where are you, you asshole?!'

A cloud of smoke then appeared in front of them, and then slowly as the smoke disappeared a man came into view .

'Naraku.'

'Emiko, nice to see you again. Though last time we met, I think we got off on the wrong foot, don't you agree?'

Kagome said some very colourful words to him at that precise time, he looked aghast. Well, so did everyone else

'Emiko!'

'I can say whatever I want to you, Teme!'

'I see… Well, let me repay you, for what happened last time we met!'

Then from the man vines came running towards them.

'What the fakku!?' Inuyasha yelled, grabbing Kagome and jumping out of the way, as Kilala transformed and took the rest of the gang into the air.

'Teme!' Kagome yelled to him

And Naraku laughed evilly.

Kagome gasped, as she realised something.

'YOU'VE TAINTED THE JEWEL, HAVEN'T YOU?!'

Naraku laughed even more.

'Yes, Emiko, glad you remember the jewel I took from you.'

'_**Teme**_!'

'I try!' he called in response.

However, now the vines were all over the place. Inuyasha placed Kagome behind him then took out his sword, which of course transformed as he took it out of the sheath.

Naraku laughed as Inuyasha did this.  
'I see that you are related to that Lord Sesshoumaru.'  
Inuyasha growled at the name mentioned.

'Then of course the sword your holding came from, the Great Dog Demon – Inu no Taisho,'

Inuyasha growled, 'what the fakku about it?'

'Then of course, your mother would be… Lady Izayoi?'

Inuyasha growled louder, and then swung the tetsusaiga at the vines near him and Kagome, while Miroku threw down a sutra, which burst into blue flames as it encountered the vines nearest to them.

None of the attacks reached Naraku.

Inuyasha then ran at Naraku blade raised—

Kagome saw the vine coming for her, before she could shoot an arrow, the vine hit her so hard that she was knocked off her feet, and all the wind in her lungs rushed out—

'_**KAGOME**_!'


	22. My Past, Your Past III

_Summary: OOC. AU. Whence running from school in the rainiest day ever, ever feel like theirs something watching you? While running down an ally Kagome meets a glare from a pure white dog, hiding from the rain? T for random foul language._

Chapter 22 – My Past, Your Past III

_The day after I woke up, Mama came to me in the hospital, asking if I was all right.  
The hospital gives me memories of my father, the day he died, the day I ran ahead so eager to ask him if he was going to come home.  
Though he never did._

_And that song that was on the radio on the way home that was playing was in my head again. Though I didn't know the words the piano tune that was going through, the song was.  
And I think Mama had the song in her head too.  
It was the same expression that she had now, whenever the song was on._

_Sitting in the hospital I wondered if my friend in the forest was okay, he had to have family right…?  
He was safe… right?  
I hope he doesn't have a broken family._

_My mama left when visiting hours were over, she wasn't allowed to stay. I wanted her to, I was scared of the hospital, the walls were all white and the smell that I could barely smell – I couldn't stand. _

_As I stared up at the blackened white roof of the ceiling, everything was silent. It was a little scary; it reminded me of the forest near my family's shrine. _

_The following weeks were filled with me lying in bed, the nurses were upset when I wanted to get up, because I needed to heal.  
Whatever that meant.  
Did that mean I was broken?  
I don't feel broken.  
A little tired… yeah.  
But broken?_

_Mama came every day to make sure I was doing okay. I could tell that she was going to have to deal with me in hospital and Sota. He came that day, and when Mama was getting a drink, he told me he was sorry.  
I was confused.  
Why was my little brother saying he was sorry, to me?  
What did he do? _

_I frowned at him, and asked why he was sorry,  
and he replied, he was sorry because he was born.  
I still frowned at him; I told him he didn't have to be sorry.  
He looked up at me, he was crying, and told me as he shook with the tears, that it was his fault that I was in hospital._

_I reached down to him, pulled him onto my bed, and gave him a hug.  
He needed it.  
I needed it.  
He shouldn't be sorry because he was born.  
No one should think that their being born is a mistake._

_My mama told me she was "divorced" from Sota's father. She also told me that he wasn't allowed anywhere near us.  
It comforted me to know that.  
She also said to both Sota and me that if he came near us, we were to tell her or someone of authority, by that I think she means the police.  
However, who trusts the police?_

_My mama told me I was able to go home the next day. The night was a check up, seeing that nothing was wrong with me, I would be able to go home. _

_I was all right to go.  
All I had to do was wait for Mama to come to get me.  
I don't know if Sota was going to come, he calls me Sis now.  
Before I think, he was afraid of me.  
For some reason, _I_ was afraid of him.  
He hardly talked to me, unless he was asking me a question, or needed help with something and no one else was around.  
I like Sota. He wasn't at all like his father.  
He had more of Mama in him.  
Like me._

_When Mama came, Sota didn't. I looked at the time, if it was a school day, it was before school times. I was panicking. Though it turned out, he was trying to get a wheelchair for me.  
I laughed at him.  
And he grinned sheepishly at me.  
I told him he was caught out.  
Sota grinned more. Then held out something for me, telling me it was for me._

_When I opened it, it was a bracelet saying, "Big Sister" in Japanese kanji symbols. I looked at him, he was staring into the ground, and his foot was digging now and then into it. I could tell he was blushing. Cutely, for a boy too.  
I gave him a hug and said thanks, and then I put it on my wrist, and grinned widely at him._

_On the car radio, was the same song that played the day that we were coming home from when Dad died. We were all silent; Sota was too, seeing that both Mama and I were._

_What will I compare my heart to?  
This heart of going by myself.  
What will I compare my heart to?  
The loneliness of being all by myself. _

That day, so long ago, we both wished that the music would die.


	23. Fundo

_Kagome soshite sono Inu Doyatsu izuko Ato Hanyou_

_Summary: OOC. AU. Whence running from school in the rainiest day ever, ever feel like theirs something watching you? While running down an ally Kagome meets a glare from a pure white dog, hiding from the rain? T for random foul language._

**A/N: This chapter happens to have a lot of swearing in it, mostly by Inuyasha, and surprisingly Kagome, and it is also lame. Forgive me for not paying rapt attention to many fight scenes in movies.**

Chapter 23 – _Fundo_

Inuyasha stopped, and as if the world had stopped everything but Kagome flying, he watched, unable to do anything, all he could do was stare-wide-eyed at her flying frame, and how easily it bounced when it hit the ground–

'_**KAGOME!**_'

Inuyasha jumped to her, and picked her up.

'Kagome?'

She groaned a little. To that, Inuyasha knew she was okay. She'd be okay if none of those vines got to her.

'Lone Hanyou…' Naraku said in wonderment.

Inuyasha growled and looked to him.

'I think, you love my Stepdaughter!'

Everyone who heard him raised an eyebrow.

He then started to crack up laughing.

'Rich! A lone hanyou with a miko!'

Inuyasha started to growl at him again.

'Now that can't happen now, can it, Lone Hanyou?'

'Shut the fakku up, Teme!'

Naraku laughed even more.

'That's rich! I think I'll leave Emiko alone for a little while. And, don't worry, Lone Hanyou. She'll be awake to see you die.'

Inuyasha's growl turned to a most dangerous growl. Tetsusaiga swirled winds near it, as Inuyasha moved it. Then yelled towards Naraku, 'Kaze no Kizu!'

The attack hurled towards Naraku, who grinned as the attack came for him.  
At the last second Naraku disappeared in a wave of smoke.

'Nani?!' Three voices yelled at the same time.

Inuyasha looked around, at that time, he realised that Kilala had brought her load down and they were by Kagome.  
But he couldn't see Naraku.  
And Kagome showed no signs of getting up any time soon.

'Asshole! Come out and fight!'

'Why would I want to fight you, Lone Hanyou?'

The voice came from all around. So Inuyasha couldn't pin down where he was.

'Because you're a coward, you teme!'

'Oh-ho? Am I? It's a terrible price to pay, isn't it Lone Hanyou?'

Inuyasha frowned. He truthfully had no idea what he was talking about.

'What shit are you spewing?'

'I'm talking about you curse, Lone Hanyou.' Naraku's voice said as the wind blew around the field.

'Fuck you.'

'Haha! Am I correct to say it was placed by a miko?'

Inuyasha growled, and Naraku's laugh carried.

'When I fucking find you I'm gonna fucking tear you apart!'

Naraku laughed even more.

'Lone Hanyou, do you think you can defeat me?'

'Fuck yeah!'

Naraku laughed.

'Oh, looks like Emiko's awake. Your time is up, Lone Hanyou!!'

The lightening then had it in for Inuyasha.

'Shit!' he said while jumping out of the way.

Kagome groaned and she lifted her eyes to see Miroku and Sango looking down at her worrying.

'What happened?'

'You were hit by the vine, and knocked of your feet, do you not remember?' Shippo asked perched on Miroku's shoulder.

Kagome blinked, and then nodded slowly. Kagome heard Naraku saying something. She then saw lighting flash, and the ground rumble.

Then it started to rain.

Kagome groaned again then got up slowly.

'Lady Kagome, do you think you are okay to-?'

'I appreciate your concern, Miroku, but I'm gonna fry him if it's the last thing I do. And get my jewel back from him.'

'You sound like Inuyasha,'

That was when Kagome realised Inuyasha wasn't around.

'Where is—?'

'Don't just fucking stand there! Do something!'

Both Sango and Miroku got up and ran to where Inuyasha was, leaving Shippo with Kagome. Who blinked the rain away.

'Asshole.'

'Does, Lone Hanyou, no longer like our little game?'

'Fakku, you're sick!'

Naraku sighed 'I do not have a temperature…'

'Fuck you!' Inuyasha yelled as Tetsusaiga swung into life again this time throwing many shards of spear-like crystals out towards Naraku, who was just starting to show himself.

'Fine, I won't show up then,' Naraku said in a mock sad tone.

'Fuck you, Naraku.'

He laughed again.

Kagome put her hand to the earth then shut her eyes and felt the vibrations running through the earth, feeling something she put some of her power into the ground towards that spot feeling the tremble. She grinned.

'Gotcha,'

Everyone hearing this turned to her as she was getting up and turning to face the woods.

Kagome felt for her last arrow, and then strung it in her bow then with concentration she knew where he was, precisely.

She then let her arrow fly with the most brilliant of the bright pink colour that represents the miko power.

'Yasha!'

He turned to her, genuinely baffled.

'Come here,'

Still baffled, he went over to her; she took hold of his wrist and walked the way a second ago where her arrow was flying.

Everyone else followed her.

She led then to a clearing in the forest. Where one man was, pieced through the heart with a still glowing arrow, lay dead.

It was all over.


	24. The Way Home

_Kagome soshite sono Inu Doyatsu izuko Ato Hanyou_

_Summary: OOC. AU. Whence running from school in the rainiest day ever, ever feel like theirs something watching you? While running down an ally Kagome meets a glare from a pure white dog, hiding from the rain? T for random foul language._

Chapter 24 – The Way Home

Kagome went over to him and put her hand levering it over his lifeless body, she seemed to search it til she got to his right hand. There she drew out a black marble, as soon as it left his hand, his body disappeared into nothing. The back marble seemed to tremble then with black sparks spilling from it the black turned to a pink-purple colour.  
The way it should be.

Kagome after clipping it to a chain she had in her pocket, put it over her head and under her shirt, and then turned to the people watching her silently. She then smiled to them, in an "it's all right now" way.

With knowing that Naraku was dead, they headed the way they came from, sights for going home.

Kagome was scaringly quiet

However, everyone knew why and they all let her be.

Though none let it show, they were concerned for her. However, at the same time awed at what she did. They had no clue how she knew he was there. Behind them all the way, so they'd get hurt, but he wouldn't.

They had to stop because of nightfall and because of Kagome who was beginning to tire.

The fight they had was a toll on all of them, and they all fell asleep as soon as they stopped.

They got up early the next morning eager to set off, which is everyone but Kagome. Inuyasha didn't mind letting her sleep on his back, she would get more sleep, and they would get more ground covered before she woke.

Though Inuyasha remembered, half way through the night when he woke up, he wasn't cursed anymore. He involuntarily looked over to Kagome. He would still be able to live with her… right?

He was brought back to the present when the weight on his back shifted and a little feminine groan emitted from Kagome.

'Huh?' she asked as she always did when she woke on his back.

'Hey, Kagome.'

'Hm?'

'You weren't awake when everyone else decided to walk early, so we perched you on my back, hope you don't mind.

'Eh? I'm minding what?'

Inuyasha chuckled.

'You're not awake yet, are you?'

'Sleep…'

'I'll take that as a no.'

'You take a no for a drive, go around a corner…. Then have pizza…'

Inuyasha chuckled again then hitched her a little.

'Mean…. pizza…'

'Go back to sleep.'

Though he didn't need to tell her – she was already gone.

'Hey, Inuyasha?' a little boy's voice asked him, breaking his thoughts.

'Hn?' Inuyasha looked around to see Miroku and Shippo who was looking at him.

'Is Kagome okay?'

Inuyasha blinked then hitched Kagome, who groaned, then looked back to Shippo.

'Yeah, she'll be okay.'

Shippo smiled then nodded.

'So everything is gonna be okay, with her, and her family?'

Inuyasha blinked again.

'Oh!' he finally realised where Shippo was coming from. 'Yeah, they'll be fine, it's not like he was around, I lived with her for awhile, I didn't even know about him.'

At this Miroku stopped making Shippo lurch on his shoulder.

'You stayed at Lady Kagome's house?'

'Hey, I was cursed then, it's not like she could tell I was gonna go "Hi I'm a hanyou," I was a fuckin' dog for Kami's sake!'

Kagome groaned 'What about hanyou's and dogs?'

'Did anyone ever tell you not to come into conversations that are in progress?'

'Yep, but who follows that, I mean really?' Kagome asked.

'True.'

'So what's up? And don't you dare say sky.'

'Eh, Miroku found about the curse, and how I was staying at your house.'

'What's so wrong with that?'

'Dunno, but he finds something wrong with it.'

Sango came up behind him and hit him.

'Pervert.'

Both Kagome and Inuyasha laughed.


	25. My Hawk

_Kagome soshite sono Inu Doyatsu izuko Ato Hanyou_

_Summary: OOC. AU. Whence running from school in the rainiest day ever, ever feel like theirs something watching you? While running down an ally Kagome meets a glare from a pure white dog, hiding from the rain? T for random foul language._

**A/N: And wow! Last chapter! Cool! I've actually finished this!! The last eight chapters have been dedicated to the full Japanese version to **_**Therruu**__** no **__**Uta**_** sung by Teshima Aoi (you can listen to this on **_**Youtube**_**, though you didn't hear that from me, now did you?). And the whole story is dedicated to **_**Kara Hitame**_** for pre-reading, and everyone else who has read it in the process. And guess what! By the time you've finished reading this chapter you've read 102 pages of text! Go me, and go you for reading! -.- I'm not joking about the 102 pages, the entire story took that many pages! But what the heck, go read the last chapter of KSSIDIAH!**

Chapter 25 – My Hawk

Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo parted from Miroku and Sango where they first met then, promising to keep in touch.

'Yo, runt,'

'Hm?'

'Where's your home?'

'…'

'Don't you dare tell me you're trying to live in the forest?'

'It's not exactly like I'm welcome anywhere else! After Ma and Pa died, I wasn't allowed anywhere! I was alone!' Shippo yelled as some tears strolled down his face

Kagome picked him

'I'm sure Kagome's mother will let you stay.'

Shippo lit up, and looked up to Kagome, who smiled

'Mama has a soft spot for the cute and homeless, not that you're cute Yasha.' She added in as a side joke.

Inuyasha blinked at her

'Nani?'

'You're still staying with me, just because you haven't got your curse anymore doesn't make you any less more.'

'Really? I'd thought I get kicked.'

'Who'd kick you? Beside's Sota loves you to much.'

'Baka kid is scary. He likes playing video games with me, in the middle of the night!'

Kagome laughed. Then looked up to the sky

'I don't have to be afraid anymore,'

'I know.'

Kagome smiled

'Come on, let's go home.'

'Yeah, it's been awhile since we've been home.'

'And you know what?'

'What?'

'I've got that song stuck in my head again.'

'What? The one that was playing on the radio, when your father died…?'

Kagome smiled, 'and the time I was brought home from hospital.'

Kagome looked forwards as the wind blew past leaves danced along it

_Above the clouds where dusk approaches  
The hawk that is always flying by itself  
Is certainly sad, right?  
Within the wind where voices ceased  
Its wings that grasp the sky  
Cannot rest_

'Be safe, little one.' she whispered to the leaves that danced around her, both Inuyasha and Shippo looked at her, but she was looking between the parted trees

_What will I compare my heart to?  
This heart that is like the hawk  
What will I compare my heart to?  
The sorrow that seems to dance in the sky_

'Look! The barrier!'

'Huh?' Both Inuyasha and Shippo went

'The Shrine's cleansing barrier – we're almost home!'

_In the rock's shade where rain drizzles  
The flowers that are always blooming so small,  
Are certainly in pain, right?  
Within the rain where their colours grew hazy,  
There isn't a hand that adores  
The light-pink petals _

Shippo stilled looked downcast

'Hey,' Inuyasha started when he saw Shippo's face. 'Midoriko likes me, so she'll like you,'

'Kagome's mother is named Midoriko?'

Both Kagome and Inuyasha nodded

'Why, what were you expecting?'

_What will I compare my heart to?  
This heart that is like the flowers  
What will I compare my heart to?  
The pain beaten upon by the rain _

'Um, Emiko… Naraku kept calling Kagome that.'

'Yeah, why was he calling you that, Kagome?'

'The spirit that lives in the Shrine, the one that is always waiting for her fiancé to return from the war, the one that looks up to the Goshinboku and pleads for the Gods to let him live, was called Emiko…'

'That really doesn't explain…'

'She once guarded the jewel. She's my ancestor.'

'Ah, well that does.'

_On the wilderness trail where not a soul exists  
You who are walking along side me,  
Are certainly sad, right?  
We are people who go together  
Through the prairie where insects drone  
But we ceased to talk _

Seeing the actual shrine, they both stopped talking and Shippo hopped of Inuyasha's shoulder, into Kagome's arms. As they walked through the cleansing barrier, they felt like they had just jumped into a cold bath.

'Are you sure?'

'Yeah. Kagome's Gramps might wanna start warding you, but if he does just get the hell away from him, I did.'

Kagome laughed

_What will I compare my heart to?  
This heart of going by myself  
What will I compare my heart to?  
_

'Sis! Inu-no-Nii-san!'

'Oh no,'

'Oh yes, Yasha!'

'Mum! They're back!'

'You're back!' Midoriko said surprising both of them by hugging them from behind. Shippo, who wasn't expecting to be crushed in this matter, squeezed his way out of Kagome's arms and fled to the floor

'And who's this?'

'A lone kitsune youkai, his name is Shippo.'

Midoriko picked Shippo up then went

'Kawaii!'

'Told you she'd love him.'

Everyone laughed.

-

Kagome looked up to the sky and smiled sadly past the Goshinboku

'I'm not afraid anymore, Dad.'  
_**'**__I'm not afraid to live anymore, Dad.__**'**_

Then she walked away from the tree, with the wind that tore around her, she smiled, then ran to where she knew Inuyasha would be.

_The loneliness of being all by myself._


End file.
